Nunca é tarde demais
by JODIVISE
Summary: Partiste Will. Não para sempre. Para ti, 10 anos são uma migalha no Oceano. Para mim, são uma eternidade. Eu não podia ficar sozinha com o nosso filho. Perdoa-me. Mas tive de o fazer. Hoje não me arrependo. Porque nunca é tarde para viver e ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1 Um Adeus Um Recomeço

**Capítulo 1: Um Adeus. Um Recomeço**

Os nossos lábios separaram-se como duas metades de uma laranja. Por um momento as minhas lágrimas recolheram-se ao sentir-te. Mas a verdade caíra nua e crua quando nos separamos.

- Fica atenta ao horizonte. – Will disse-me sorrindo. Depois, fiquei vendo-o afastar-se, o vislumbre cada vez mais fraco daquele navio, até explodir num raio de luz verde e desaparecer no horizonte.

Durante algum tempo os meus olhos fixaram-se nesse ponto imaginário, sem pestanejar, secando e ardendo, quase cegando de amor e tristeza. Deixei-me cair na areia permitindo que as pequenas ondas lambessem os meus joelhos.

- Porque o destino foi tão cruel connosco, Will? – Perguntei no meio daquele silêncio só quebrado pelo barulho do mar. – Porque nos juntaram, nos uniram e nos separaram? PORQUÊ?

Os meus pulmões berraram até ficar sem voz. Olhei de novo o horizonte que já escurecia. Nada iria acontecer. Durante dez anos nada iria acontecer. Não era um adeus definitivo, mas doía como tal.

Caminhei até anoitecer por completo. Ao longe, eram visíveis as luzes da Enseada dos Náufragos. Will aconselhou que eu me refugiasse lá. Agora eu era uma pirata.

- Pirata. – Murmurei. Quando os eventos sociais me sufocavam eu ansiava por dizer essa palavra. Ansiava por dizer que era alguém que tinha abandonado costumes, que vivia ao sabor do vento e do destino.

Agora eu era uma pirata e não me sentia tal. Talvez só o fosse quando estava ao pé de Will. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Talvez ainda lá estivessem. Talvez tivesse a chance de recomeçar a minha aventura pirata.

- Alguém viu o Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Perguntei a um pirata que se encontrava no cais. – Capitão Barbossa?

- Não. – O homem respondeu sem me olhar.

- E um navio? Com velas negras? – Perguntei com urgência.

- Ah… - o velho pirata fixou-me. – Eu vi esse navio. Zarpou ao final da tarde.

O meu sorriso desapareceu. Também eles tinham ido. Eu estava sozinha. Sem Will, sem amigos, sem família. Sustive o choro abanando a cabeça. Eu não podia ficar ali. Só conseguiria ser pirata em mar alto e a tripulação que queria não estava ali.

- Sabe de algum navio que zarpe para Tortuga? – Perguntei.

- Todos eles fazem escala naquela ilha. – O homem disse.

Olhei para os navios fundeados. A maioria da tripulação estava bêbada, festejando a conquista mais importante da vida deles.

- Não receie. Nenhum marujo se atreverá a fazer mal à Rainha dos piratas. – o homem disse e olhei-o durante um tempo, um sentimento de raiva e negação apoderando-se de mim.

- Não há aqui nenhuma rainha. – Disse, virando costas. Eu nunca seria uma rainha. Não sem o meu rei.

* * *

Apanhei boleia num dos muitos navios piratas que lá se encontravam e rumei até Tortuga. A viagem não proporcionou nada. Não tenho nenhuma recordação dela. Foi como se o vento me levasse inconsciente nos seus braços. Não decorei o seu nome, não fixei a cara daquela tripulação.

Tortuga pareceu-me tão familiar como estranha. De dia, caminhava pela ilha, pelas ruas sujas e enlameadas, vendo as consequências da noite anterior. O rum, esse amigo inseparável de qualquer pirata. Não desgostava, mas desde a partida de Will que nunca mais tocara numa garrafa ou caneca dessa bebida preciosa.

- Guisado de Tartaruga. – A cozinheira do Faitful Bride colocou-me o prato fumegante à frente e um copo de água como tinha pedido.

Olhei cada traço daquele prato de barro. Cada rachadela, cada pedaço de carne, o molho escorrendo da colher. Nada entrou dentro da minha boca.

- Eu não sei qual a sua ideia, mas há melhores maneiras de se matar do que morrer à fome. – uma das cortesãs sentou-se na minha frente. A verdade é que durante aquela semana pouco ou nada tinha comido. – Toda a gente acha que é um fantasma que por aqui anda. Arrastando uma tristeza contagiosa atrás.

Olhei aquela mulher fortemente pintada e de cabelo desgrenhado. Afastei o prato, bebi a água e subi para o meu quarto.

A última vez que tinha falado fora para perguntar pelo navio de velas negras. Aí soube que Barbossa o roubara e tanto ele como Jack foram atrás de um tesouro, deixando-me para trás. Eu estava sozinha. E assim continuaria por mais uma semana.

Naquele dia solarengo, um navio de comércio preparava-se para zarpar. Olhava a azáfama a bordo quando um homem se aproximou de mim.

- É você mesmo! – O homem baixo sorriu-me.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei sem emoção na voz.

- Sou capitão daquele navio. Eu conheço-a. É a filha do Governador. – o homem disse convicto.

Os meus olhos arregalaram-se. Aquele homem conhecia-me? A filha do Governador? Como? A filha do Governador tinha morrido há muito tempo. Elizabeth Swann tinha desaparecido há muito tempo, como areia deitada ao vento.

- O senhor enganou-se. – Virei a cara para o lado fixando o horizonte.

- Não me enganei não. Sou comerciante registado em Port Royal. Conheço-a desde pequena. Você é Elizabeth Swann.

Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio. Porquê? Porque o passado me seguia quando o queria esquecer?

- A senhorita… - O homem fez uma pausa. - … é procurada pela autoridade.

- Como? – Levantei-me e olhei o homem.

- Acusação de pirataria.

- Então não deveria estar a falar comigo. – Virei costas e caminhei pelo cais.

- Mas eu não acredito nisso. Eu admirava muito o seu pai. Essas acusações são falsas, tenho a certeza. – O homem correu atrás de mim.

- Falsas ou não, parece que já não tenho lugar no mundo a não ser aqui em Tortuga.

- Eu posso levá-la a Port Royal. A vila está sem Governador. Talvez se voltasse eles…

- Eles o quê, meu senhor? Foram esses homens que mataram o meu pai. Foram esses homens que mataram a minha vida. – Disse em tom exaltado apercebendo-me que estava chorando.

- Este lugar não é para si. Volte para a sua casa, para o seu lar. – o homem disse. A minha voz tinha falhado. Não conseguia falar. No meio de tudo ainda me pediam para regressar onde tudo começara? Corri até à estalagem e fechei-me no quarto, derramando todas as lágrimas que ainda restavam.

Só me tornei a levantar quando a noite caía sobre Tortuga. Aproximei-me da janela e mirei o cais. O navio ainda lá se encontrava fundeado. Will não iria voltar antes do tempo imposto. O Black Pearl não apareceria mais no horizonte. Não restava mais nada para mim naquela vila de piratas e vagabundos.

Port Royal fora a minha casa desde criança. Talvez… Não. Eu era perseguida. Mal coloca-se os pés lá iria ser presa e enforcada. Ou talvez não.

- Coloquem essa carga no porão. – O capitão deu a ordem e estancou quando viu a figura feminina de trouxa na mão e olhando para si com uma expressão nervosa. – Miss Swann! O que faz aqui?

- Eu… - Engoli em seco. - … decidi aceitar a oferta. Quero voltar a Port Royal.

- Oh, é bom. Venha comigo. – O capitão encaminhou-me para o convés do navio. – Fechem esse olho comprido. Respeito para com a dama estamos entendidos?

A tripulação acenou afirmativamente e o capitão mostrou a minha cabine.

- Já sabe o que irá fazer quando chegar a Port Royal?

- Não. Suponho que não poderei voltar à mansão. – Disse, olhando o meu aposento.

- Seria arriscado. Se quiser, eu e a minha mulher teremos gosto em recebê-la.

- Não estará por ventura a colocar-se numa posição delicada capitão…

- Ross. Nem por isso. Circula uma história de que a pirataria ficou mais forte com o naufrágio dos navios da Eitc.

- Naufrágio? – Tentei disfarçar o riso. – É talvez, estejam demasiado ocupados para me perseguirem.

* * *

A viagem até Port Royal decorreu sem incidentes. A primeira coisa que vi foi o contorno daquela ilha enorme. Depois, como um aviso para os inimigos sobressaia à entrada da baía a fortaleza.

- Acompanhe-me. – o capitão Ross levou-me apressadamente por entre as ruas de Port Royal até chegar numa casa afastada do porto. – Bem-vinda à minha humilde casa.

A casa do capitão possuía dois andares. Não tinha nada de grande valor. A sua simpática mulher arranjou uma sopa quente e preocupou-se com o meu estado. Ao ver-me no espelho percebi a sua preocupação. Aquele reflexo mostrava como acabara num estado quase cadavérico. A cor saudável que tinha adquirido nas aventuras em alto mar desaparecera. O meu cabelo loiro era um emaranhado de nós. As olheiras profundas marcavam o meu rosto. Afastei-me e tirei a camisa. Arrepiei-me. Sempre fora magra, mas agora o meu estado era lastimável. Podia contar as minhas próprias costelas e pela primeira vez senti fome a sério. Fosse por estar na minha antiga cidade ou pela comida maravilhosa de Mrs. Ross, o meu apetite voraz deu nas vistas.

- O que lhe aconteceu, senhorita Elizabeth? – A mulher perguntou.

- Nada de mais. Apenas o resultado de algumas aventuras desmedidas. – Disse, sorvendo a última colherada de sopa.

Uns olhos brilhantes assolaram à porta de entrada. Sorri vendo aquele rapazinho tímido, olhando fixamente para mim.

- O meu filho, Alan. – Mr. Ross apresentou.

- Olá Alan. – Disse e o garoto entrou, ainda desconfiado mas relaxando quando se sentou à mesa.

- Quem é a moça bonita? – Alan perguntou.

- Alan! Mais respeito com a senhorita Elizabeth. – A mulher ralhou.

- Não. Eu sou apenas Elizabeth. – Disse, baixando os olhos. Todos me chamavam senhorita, embora já não o fosse há algum tempo.

Ao jantar, sentia-me constrangida no seio daquela família feliz. Sentia falta do meu pai, sentia falta de Will, sentia falta de ter uma família que sabia ser impossível.

- Chegaram vários feridos do grande naufrágio. – Alan disse.

- Ouvi falar no cais. – O capitão Ross disse, enquanto engolia uma garfada de arroz.

- Grande naufrágio? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim. O que vitimou Lord Cutler Beckett. – O capitão Ross explicou e senti o meu estômago contorcer-se.

-Sente-se bem? – A mulher do capitão sorriu amistosamente.

- Sim. Apenas… demasiadas notícias tristes. – Disse, colocando uma mão no pescoço.

- Talvez não. – O capitão tossiu. – Um dos feridos está na casa do Governador.

- Como? – Uma fúria tomou conta de mim. Para um ferido estar a ser tratado na minha antiga casa é porque era alguém importante. E só via alguém que pudesse fazer isso. – Dizeis que Cutler Beckett está vivo?

- É claro que não. – o capitão Ross olhou para mim com ar assustado. – Beckett morreu. Mas soube que um dos feridos foi levado para lá por ser alguém de grande estima do falecido Governador. Achei que gostaria de saber que o Comodoro, quer dizer… Almirante James Norrington está vivo.

O meu coração explodiu em mil pedaços. Não sei se fiquei estática como uma pedra, se chorei, se ri, se gritei. Apenas e só queria saber se teria ouvido bem.

- James Norrington… - Engoli em seco. - … morreu na frente dos meus olhos. Sim, eu estive nessa batalha. E Beckett morreu como merecia.

- Tinha uma leve desconfiança. – O homem que me ajudara engoliu em seco. - Ao princípio não acreditei que fosse ele. Pensei que se tivessem enganado, mas o seu mordomo garantiu-me que era Mr. Norrington.

- Eu… - Senti uma leve tontura. – Tenho de ir vê-lo.

- É melhor não. – Ross barrou-me o caminho. – Ele foi achado com vida, mas sofreu bastante. Quando cá chegou, o médico do navio não tinha conseguido parar a hemorragia e deu-lhe pouco tempo. Achei que deveria saber, mas devo avisá-la que ele não sobreviverá.

Dois momentos distintos. Dois sentimentos diferentes. O céu e o inferno no espaço de minutos. O meu estômago resmungou e uma náusea tomou conta de mim, obrigando-me a correr para o quarto. Quando lá cheguei debrucei-me sobre a bacia e vomitei o jantar.  
Deixei-me cair no chão exausta com a garganta queimando. James estava vivo. Poderia ser um engano mas o meu coração dizia o contrário.

- Absurdo. – Disse, limpando a boca. Ele tinha morrido após me libertar. Bootstrap matara-o e pelo que se tinha apercebido James recusara juntar-se a Davy Jones. Se ele sobreviveu então… As palavras ecoaram na sua mente. Sangue. Poucos dias. James estava morrendo. Precisava vê-lo antes disso.

Tinha sido um bom amigo. Não passara disso. Mas no meio daquela solidão a esperança de reencontrar alguém conhecido era mais forte que eu. Eu não queria ficar sozinha no mundo. Ele poderia ser a minha esperança. A minha última esperança.

* * *

O céu estava ainda pintado de azul-escuro e laranja quando sai de casa. Caminhei pelas ruas ainda desertas e enveredei por um caminho de floresta densa com ligação ao jardim da mansão.  
Parei junto a uma pedra que delimitava o terreno da casa. Senti as lágrimas humedecerem os meus olhos. A mansão estava ali, imponente, magestosa. Mas o brilho de outrora desaparecera por completo. O jardim começava a ficar parecido com a selva que rodeava Port Royal. As flores outrora lindíssimas, estavam murchas, roubando o último sopro de vida a uma casa outrora feliz.

Mal coloquei um pé à frente do outro ouvi ladrar de cães. Logo a seguir passos apressados. Dois soldados rondavam o jardim, não me deixando outra alternativa senão fugir. Corri o mais que pude até à casa dos Ross. Quando entrei, deixei-me cair numa das cadeiras e encostei a testa ao tampo da mesa.

- A senhorita vai acabar por ficar doente. – A voz de Mrs. Ross chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Eu preciso de falar com ele, com James Norrington. – Disse, fixando aquela mulher. – Antes que seja tarde demais.

A mulher sorriu e chamou o filho. Segredou-lhe algo ao ouvido e o garoto saiu porta fora.

- Terá notícias dele. – Mrs. Ross tranquilizou-me colocando a mão sobre a minha.

Pensava que já tinha passado por tudo. Que os dias mais penosos eram uma miragem, mas aquela semana foi a pior da minha vida. Alan tinha sido encarregado de saber notícias de James. Através da amizade que tinha com o filho de uma das cozinheiras da mansão, todos os dias me chegavam notícias sobre o seu estado de saúde. Mas todas diziam o mesmo. Encontrava-se a descansar, num estado de semi-inconsciência. Aquela monotonia e ansiedade afectou-me seriamente.

Enquanto ajudava a mulher de Ross com a lide de casa, uma tontura mais forte fez-me desmaiar. A partir daí era eu que não saía da cama. O meu estado piorou ao ponto de chamarem um médico. Tinha náuseas constantes, todo o meu corpo doía e passava imenso tempo dormindo.

Quando senti o calor se apoderar de mim, levantei-me a meio da noite e arrastei-me apoiada à parede até porta do quarto. Queria sair dali, ir para a tua beira Will.

- Will. – Murmurei quando os meus pés tocaram o chão escuro do corredor. Queria-te mais que tudo, queria sentir o calor dos teus braços, o conforto do teu beijo. Vem me buscar meu amor.

Senti o chão ficar mais próximo e acabei por sentir uma dor aguda quando o meu rosto tocou a madeira fria. Depois, a escuridão tomou conta de mim.

* * *

A escuridão acabou quando senti alguma claridade sobre os meus olhos. Abri-os lentamente e tornei-os a fechar. A luz era forte demais. Ouvi ao longe o som das gaivotas e os sinos da igreja. Sons estranhamente familiares. Esfreguei os olhos novamente e tentei me habituar à claridade. Estava deitada confortavelmente sob lençóis de linho e o meu sexto sentido despertou. Olhei para a janela do meu lado direito e pensei estar a sonhar. Sentei-me e senti uma ansiedade crescente no meu coração.

- O meu quarto. – Disse sorrindo. Estava tudo igual. A última vez que colocara os pés naquele aposento fora na manhã do meu casamento. O meu casamento com Will.

Tudo pareceu estranhamente longínquo. O tesouro de Cortés, o meu suposto casamento, a minha prisão, as minhas aventuras, o meu verdadeiro casamento. Tudo era agora uma miragem. Apenas e só.

-É como se tudo não passasse de um sonho. – Disse, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela minha face.

- Sinto em lhe dizer que não é um sonho. – A voz familiar desviou os meus olhos para a porta do quarto e as lágrimas foram substituídas por um largo sorriso.

- James! – Exclamei e tentei sair da cama, mas este caminhou lentamente até mim, evitando que me levantasse.

- É melhor não fazer esforços, Elizabeth. Esteve vários dias desacordada e o seu estado ainda é debilitante. – James sentou-se na beira da cama, o seu sorriso simpático tentando disfarçar uma dor física ou talvez do próprio coração.

- Oh James. – Os meus braços voaram na direcção deste. – Eu pensei que tivesse morrido. Eu vi o que aconteceu. Quando soube que você estava vivo eu tentei falar consigo mas não me deixaram. Eu sou procurada por pirataria. Se a Marinha ou a Eitc me apanham eu sou presa e enforcada.

- Não pense nisso agora. – James disse. – Engraçado, nunca pensei que ficasse tão feliz de me ver. Onde está Mr. Turner?

O meu sorriso desvaneceu. Essa era a pergunta que eu não queria que me fizessem.

- O Will. – Engoli em seco e olhei a janela sem interesse. – Ele foi ferido pelo Davy Jones.

- E onde está Mr. Turner? – James perguntou tendo o cuidado de não perguntar se este havia morrido.

- Ele… assumiu o comando do Flying Dutchman. – Olhei James e vi que este se encontrava estupefacto. – Ele só pode pisar terra daqui a 10 anos, mas nos casamos antes.

- Impressionante a sua capacidade para se meter em situações complicadas. – James disse. – Mas porque não embarcou com aquele desmiolado do Sparrow? Pensei que ele fosse o seu apoio.

- O Jack partiu. – Sorri de canto. – Eu estou sozinha no Mundo James.

- Não. Você ainda me tem a mim.

- Sempre foi um cavalheiro. Um amigo da família. O meu pai gostava muito de si.

- Talvez o destino quisesse que eu sobrevivesse para ampará-la. – James disse e levantou-se caminhando até à janela.

- Não se iluda James. Eu posso estar aqui, de volta à minha casa, mas continuo uma pirata.

- Então porque não se juntou a uma tripulação? Porque não procurou incessantemente o Sparrow?

James tramou-me com aquela pergunta. Como é que me poderia considerar uma pirata se tinha acabado por fugir a tal destino?

- Talvez eu não tivesse a coragem necessária. – Disse, baixando os olhos. – Mas os homens consideram-me uma criminosa. É por isso que o procurei. Além de querer saber como estava, você é o único que me pode salvar. Se me apanharem eu serei morta.

- O médico esteve aqui. Ele está preocupado com a sua saúde, Elizabeth. – Notei que James virara a cara e que uma sombra lhe passara pelo rosto.

- O que é que eu tenho? – Perguntei com receio.

- Está de esperanças, Elizabeth. – Aquela frase atingiu-me como um bloco de gelo. Não percebi logo o seu significado, mas quando a verdade foi digerida chorei de alegria.

- Um filho? Um filho do Will? – Perguntei rindo. Levantei-me e apoiei-me na janela. Naquela vastidão do mar eu só queria que ele soubesse. – Vamos ter um filho, Will. – Sussurrei para o vento esquecendo momentaneamente a presença de James.

Os meus olhos pousaram distraidamente na fortaleza e a felicidade foi substituída por um medo incontrolável.

- Tens de me ajudar a fugir, James. Eles não me podem apanhar. O meu filho tem de viver. – Cheguei-me até si implorando. – Por favor.

- Efectivamente é verdade que tem a cabeça a prémio Elizabeth. Mas eu farei cumprir a lei. Ninguém lhe tocará até ter essa criança. – James disse.

Sabia que era verdade. Mulheres grávidas não podiam ser enforcadas, mas esse factor não impedia que fossem presas.

- Mas… eu quero criar o meu filho. – Disse entre lágrimas. – Como é que o meu marido vai saber da existência dele?

- Responda-me a uma questão. – James aproximou-se. – Quando é que casou?

- Aquando da batalha com Beckett. No Black Pearl. – Disse, não entendendo o objectivo de James.

- E quem vos casou?

- O Barbossa. Como capitão do navio ele tem poder para…

- Poder? Existe algum papel que o comprove?

- Eu…

- Barbossa é um pirata. Um casamento só é válido quando existe uma procuração a prová-lo. – James explicou.

- Assim como a existência de testemunhas! – Exclamei.

- E onde estão essas testemunhas? – James perguntou fazendo com que engolisse em seco. – Não a quero desanimar, nem sequer prejudicá-la. Longe de mim. Mas devo-lhe dizer que esse matrimónio não tem nenhum valor legal.

- Quer dizer então que o meu filho é um bastardo? – Perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Elizabeth… - James tentou se desculpar mas virei-lhe costas.

- Saia do meu quarto, por favor. – Pedi, fechando os olhos e sustendo o choro.

Ouvi os seus passos cessarem no final do corredor e aí pude deitar tudo cá para fora mais uma vez. Talvez fosse exagerado dizer que estava sozinha no mundo. Will nunca me deixara sozinha. A prova estava dentro de mim. Mas até ter o meu filho nos braços, esse sentimento de solidão nunca me abandonaria.

- O que vai ser de nós meu filho? – Acariciei o meu ventre relembrando as palavras de James. Até dar à luz não me poderiam matar. Mas mesmo que James se opusesse, não poderia fazer nada se uma patente maior decretasse ordem de prisão. – Porque é que me deixaste?

As palavras duras eram verdade. Eu e Will não estávamos casados oficialmente. Seria na verdade sua amante e o nosso filho bastardo. Sim. Essa era a realidade. Tu só virias daqui a 10 anos e o nosso filho seria olhado de lado. Não havia salvação para mim, para nós.

* * *

Ao anoitecer, uma das criadas trouxe-me o jantar ao quarto. Foi reconfortante ver que ainda era querida naquela casa. Se fosse pelo pessoal de serviço, nunca abandonaria aquela casa.

- Teve sorte em encontrar Mr. Norrington de novo. – A criada sorriu-me.

- Parece que ele é que teve sorte em sobreviver. – Disse. – No fundo fiquei aliviada. Ele não merecia morrer. Merece ser feliz.

- Ele só será feliz ao seu lado, menina. – Olhei para aquela insolente.

- Há assuntos que não devem sair da cozinha. – Aconselhei.

- Peço desculpa. Mas todos assistimos à recuperação dele. Houve vezes em que ele chamou por si. E desde que ele a encontrou nunca saiu da sua beira. – Abaixei os olhos, sentindo-me encabulada. – Um homem daqueles não se encontra todos os dias. Principalmente quando se dispõe a casar nas actuais circunstâncias.

- Casar? – Perguntei deixando cair o garfo.

- Oh, ele não lhe contou? – A criada arregalou os olhos. – Desculpe mais uma vez, menina.

- Não. Não vai sair daqui enquanto não esclarecer essa história de casamento. – Disse, impedindo que ela saísse do quarto.

- Eu não devia. Mas não aguento vê-la assim. Mr. Norrington está disposto a casar consigo para a salvar a si e ao seu filho da forca.

Não precisei de ouvir mais. Naquela mesma noite chamei James.

- Entre. – Respirava a brisa nocturna debruçada na janela quando James entrou.

- Queria falar comigo?

- Que história é essa de querer casar comigo? – Disparei apanhando-o de surpresa.

- O que… esses criados linguarudos. – James abanou a cabeça.

- Porque está disposto a sujar o seu nome para casar comigo?

- Não é o meu nome que está na lama, Elizabeth. Não nego que essa seja uma intenção minha, mas apenas para a salvar de um destino certo. – James disse. – Devo isso ao seu pai.

- Eu já sou casada. Mesmo que você diga que não tem valor eu sinto-me casada.

- Na prática é viúva. Will Turner foi dado como morto. E na verdade só voltará daqui a uma década. O que vai fazer durante esse tempo? Como sustentará essa criança? - Todas as perguntas e factos fizeram a minha cabeça doer.

- Eu… - Olhei James nos olhos para que compreendesse. – … amo o Will.

- Ninguém sabe isso melhor que eu. Considere a minha proposta como um contracto. Uma maneira de sobreviver, uma maneira de dar uma vida decente ao seu filho. Se por ventura, daqui a 10 anos quiser partir, eu não a vou impedir.

- É então um contrato? Apenas e só isso?

- É aquilo que você quiser, Elizabeth. – James disse saindo do quarto.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá! Esta é uma short fic que estou a escrever sobre Elizabeth Swann e James Norrington. Considerem-na como um final alternativa para Lizzie.**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	2. Chapter 2 O tempo traz a mudança

********

****

**Capítulo 2: O tempo traz a mudança**

Durante uma semana pensei em toda a minha vida. Em tudo o que tinha vivido, em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Destino ou não, a conclusão era óbvia. Com o passar do tempo, mudanças acontecem na nossa vida, umas vezes boas, outras vezes más. Mas todas elas ditam o nosso rumo.

Olhava o porto pela janela do antigo escritório do meu pai. O mar estava calmo, ouvindo-se o canto das gaivotas. Tinha pensado muito na proposta de James. Estava completamente dividida em duas. Mas ao fim de todo este tempo, eu tinha uma resposta. Se me iria arrepender ou não, isso o tempo me diria.

- Vejo que este é um dos seus sítios preferidos. – a voz de James Norrington soou atrás de mim.

- As pessoas evitam os locais que lhe trazem saudade e tristeza. Para mim, são esses mesmos locais que me fazem ter saudade sim, mas de momentos felizes. – disse, continuando com os olhos fixos na janela. – Não há nada pior do que estarmos longe de quem amamos e das coisas que lhes pertenceram.

- O seu pai era um bom homem, Elizabeth. – James disse.

- Efectivamente. – levantei os olhos. – Talvez por isso o prendessem e o matassem.

- Eu lamento por tudo. Se eu soubesse o que Lord Beckett iria fazer…

- Eu sei que defenderia o meu pai. – olhei para si e sorri fracamente.

- Sempre admirei a sua capacidade para achar que até o ladrão mais reles é um bom homem.

- Refere-se a Jack Sparrow? – sorriu mais abertamente e encarei James. – Jack é de facto um bom homem. Uma criatura difícil, incompreensível por vezes, louco o bastante, mas com bom coração.

James nada disse e eu voltei a fixar a janela. Talvez se Jack aparecesse no horizonte eu tivesse alguma chance de ser feliz. Mas agora que o Pérola se encontrava na mão de Barbossa a minha esperança tinha-se desvanecido completamente. Já não faria parte de uma história de piratas.

- Will também é um bom homem. – James disse.

- Sim. Ele prometeu salvar o pai e assim o cumpriu. Terá tempo de sobra para reparar o tempo perdido com Bill Turner. – esperei que James dissesse algo como "Mas deixou-a a si sozinha". No entanto, permaneceu calado. Soube então que o momento que temia tinha chegado. – O prazo acabou portanto?

- Como? – James olhou-me interrogativo.

- O prazo para a sua proposta. – disse, sentindo a boca seca.

- Eu não lhe dei um prazo. Apenas lhe pedi para que pensasse no assunto. – James chegou-se à janela fixando o mar, numa tentativa de me ignorar.

- Eu já tenho uma resposta. – vi que continuava impávido e sereno, embora tentasse disfarçar um certo nervosismo. – Eu irei ser perseguida até ao fim da vida. Will não me poderá valer e já não vejo solução no horizonte.

- Pensa portanto que se o Sparrow aparecesse, estaria segura ao seu lado? Ao lado de um pirata procurado por todas as marinhas? – James perguntou.

- Não se trata de segurança, mas sim de liberdade e felicidade. – disse, não tirando os olhos dele. – James, quer queira quer não eu irei ser sempre uma pirata. Mesmo que não vá para alto-mar, mesmo que não roube ou pilhe, eu pensarei sempre como um pirata. É isso que quero que compreenda.

James olhou para mim sério e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Eu aceito a sua proposta. – disse suspirando.

- Mas… acabou de dizer que é uma pirata! – James exclamou.

- Por isso mesmo. Se fosse por mim, eu pediria para que me colocasse em lugar seguro até tomar um rumo na minha vida. Só que eu não estou mais sozinha. Carrego um filho do Will. E é nessa criança que tenho de pensar. Eu aceito casar consigo James.

- Por esse filho? – James olhou-me directamente.

- Sim. Numa coisa você tem razão. Se eu quiser dar uma vida decente a esta criança, eu terei de me reintegrar na sociedade. E você é inevitavelmente a única pessoa de confiança que me resta.

-Eu vou fazer de tudo para que não a julguem, nem a prendam. – James disse.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero deixar três coisas claras. – disse.

- Eu sabia que iria colocar alguma condição. – James colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

- Em primeiro em quero que saiba que para mim este casamento é apenas um contrato e não uma união entre um homem e uma mulher. – engoli em seco. James continuava com uma expressão indecifrável. – Eu nunca poderei ser uma mulher a sério para si.

- Há muito tempo que deixem de ter qualquer ilusão. Por isso já sabia que iria pedir isso. – James disse.

- A segunda condição tem a ver com o filho que carrego. Eu quero que ele saiba quem é o seu pai. Não lhe vou esconder nada, muito menos o seu verdadeiro nome.

- Justo, embora doloroso. Vai contar que ele é filho de um pirata amaldiçoado? – James perguntei e notei um pontinha de troça.

- Vou tentar fazer os possíveis para que ele compreenda. – fiz uma pausa antes de avançar com a última condição. – Por último, há uma coisa que eu quero propor e espero que me compreenda. Se daqui a 10 anos, quando Will aparecer, ele não concordar com esta situação e me garanta que pode dar um jeito de ficarmos juntos, eu peço para que me deixe partir.

James fitou-me durante um longo período e depois deu algumas voltas na sala.

- A vida é sua. Longe de mim prendê-la como uma simples dona de casa. Sei eu que isso é quase impossível.

- Obrigada por compreender. – disse mas James continuava com a mesma cara.

- Espero que daqui a uma década, Will cumpra com o prometido, com o mesmo afinco que você Elizabeth. – James disse retirando-se e deixando-me sozinha.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois…_

- Não aperte tanto o espartilho. – pedi à costureira.

- Mas é a última moda. Qual noiva deseja ir no seu casamento sem uma cinta de vespa? – a costureira perguntou.

- Eu. – disse, enquanto me olhava ao espelho. Tinha pedido uma cerimónia simples e consequentemente um vestido sem grandes atributos. Cor de salmão, possuía um corpete de cordões atrás. Embora continuasse com o ventre liso como uma tábua, notava que o meu peito tinha aumentado assim como a cinta. E isso reflectia-se na hora de me vestir. Ninguém sabia que estava grávida a não ser James, o médico e uma das criadas de confiança. Era impossível esconder da última quando se passava o tempo todo vomitando.

- Nunca pensei que este dia chegasse finalmente. – a costureira observou terminando de amarrar o corpete e inspeccionando qualquer falha no vestido.

- Como assim? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Port Royal esperava com grande ansiedade o casamento entre a senhorita e o Comodoro James Norrington. Um casamento como há muito não se via.

- Pois então. Que eu saiba, a última vez que aqui estive foi no dia do meu casamento o qual fizeram questão de arruinar. – disse, sentindo-me enfurecida.

- Eu sei. E seria um lindo casamento senhorita Elizabeth. Mas tem ver que todos contavam ver a filha do governador casada com alguém importante e não com um ferreiro. – a costureira olhou-me indirectamente.

- Acho que já estou suficiente arranjada. Deixe-me um momento sozinha. – tentei conter a fúria. Quem eram aqueles insolentes para dizerem com quem me deveria casar? Mal sabiam eles que Will era agora o homem mais poderoso dos sete mares.

Deixe-me cair na cama e acariciei o meu ventre. Não queria chorar. Já tinha me debulhado em lágrimas o suficiente em mais de dois meses. Entre ir parar à forca ou ter de voltar à antiga vida de sociedade, preferia mil vezes a segunda.

- E tudo por ti. – disse, olhando a minha própria barriga.

Desci as escadas lentamente até chegar à entrada. O casamento iria ser na capela da mansão. Não havia ambiente para mais. A população sabia do enlace e ao chegar à porta de entrada vi um bando de curiosos espreitarem por entre os portões da casa, contidos por uma guarnição de soldados.

- A menina importa-se que eu a leve? – Gill, o mordomo fiel daquela casa surgiu na minha frente. A sua pergunta fez com que caísse na realidade. Não tinha ninguém que me levasse ao altar. Não fazia questão. Para mim não era um casamento. Era uma fuga à morte certa. Mas não deixava de sentir o coração apertado.

- Por favor Gill. – enfiei o braço neste. Gill conhecia-me desde miúda e era um bom homem. – Não quero fazer isto sozinha.

- Talvez não seja tão mau assim. A felicidade surge onde menos se espera. – Gill disse, enquanto me conduzia à capela. Olhei-o pelo canto do olho e vi que este sabia o que se passava. – Conheço a menina à muito tempo. Sei que isto é tudo menos um passo dado por livre e espontânea vontade.

Em vez de me colocarem mais em baixo, aquelas palavras deram-me um certo sossego. A capela era pequena. Possuía um altar feito em pedra e talha dourada. Olhei os presentes um a um. James tinha cumprido com o acordo. Só os empregados da mansão estavam presentes, além do escrivão do Governador. Olhei para um dos cantos e sorri. O capitão Ross estava presente assim como a sua mulher e filho. Se não fosse ele, não estaria aqui e provavelmente teria me metido em confusões. Por mim e pela criança que carregava estava eternamente grata àquela família que me acolhera.

Gill entregou-me a James. Estava vestido como oficial. Embora Beckett o tivesse nomeado Almirante, James tinha voltado ao seu cargo de Comodoro. Dizia que não pactuava com cargos dados por interesse. Achei essa atitude louvável. Sempre fora um homem de apresentação notável e enquanto o padre dizia o sermão matrimonial pensei na possibilidade de tudo ser diferente se Will não existisse ou não me tivesse apaixonado por ele.

O Governador tinha uma coisa que poucos pais com cargos importantes tinham. Amava a sua filha mais que tudo. Fora criada por ele e tinha sido um excelente pai em tudo. Porém, eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que me teria de casar. Desde que me apaixonara por Will, não pensava noutro cenário senão dizer o sim àquele homem. Mas com o passar do tempo, comecei a desconfiar que a sua condição de simples ferreiro não iria ajudar nada. E descobri isso quando James me pediu em casamento. Se há coisa que sei é que o meu pai nunca me iria obrigar a casar com quem não queria. Mas como Governador da Jamaica tinha uma posição a manter e sabia que James Norrington era o melhor para mim. Com o tempo, ele acabou por aceitar Will, mas soube sempre que a sua preferência estava em James.

- Miss Swann? – a pergunta do padre fez-me voltar à realidade. – Aceita James Norrington como seu legítimo esposo?

Engoli em seco. Se Will não existisse, talvez tivesse aceitado James. Sempre o achara demasiado formal, mas ao mesmo tempo simpático e engraçado. Mas ninguém vai contra o destino. E o meu destino tinha nome: Will Turner.

- Elizabeth? – James implorou por uma resposta e olhei para si. Vi que estava mais nervoso que eu. Sabia que este ainda me amava. Estava escrito na sua cara. Mas também sabia que não tinha esperanças. Ele era um amigo. Um bom amigo que me estendia a mão quando estava mais desamparada.

- Sim, aceito. – disse finalmente. Tremi com as minhas próprias palavras. Será que tinha dado o passo certo?

Ao sair da capela de braço dado em James esperava-me um dia longo, que começaria com as felicitações e acabaria num jantar em que inevitavelmente teria presente os homens mais importantes de Port Royal.

- Elizabeth, suas feições denotam certo cansaço. – James chamou-me próximo da hora do jantar. – Será melhor recolher-se.

- Eu estou bem. Apenas um bocado enjoada. – disse. Se havia coisa que não me apetecia era olhar para as caras das esposas dos convidados. Aposto que estariam a conjecturar mil e uma coisas para justificar o meu casamento com James.

Foi com grande paciência e calma que encarei todas aquelas máscaras de simpatia, felicitando-me pelo casamento e parecendo esquecer que há uns meses atrás estava presa, prestes a ser condenada à morte por auxílio à pirataria. Acaba por ser fascinante a rapidez com que os escândalos na alta sociedade são esquecidos, quando os interesses falam mais alto.

Vendo o meu ar enfadonho, James percebeu e teve a amabilidade de me aconselhar a descansar, prometendo uma boa desculpa aos convidados.

Senti um alívio imediato quando despi aquele vestido. Habituei-me de tal maneira a calças e blusas leves que qualquer vestido me fazia aflição. Então quanto mais rico se era, mais pesado ficavam as vestes ao ponto de pesarem mais do que se levassem um carregamento de armas à cintura.

Vesti a camisa de dormir e sentei-me na cama, lendo um livro. A criada entrou duas vezes, uma para me trazer um chá, outra para ver se estava tudo bem. Perguntei se os convidados tinham ido embora.

- Todos já foram à excepção de dois homens que quiseram falar a sós com o Comodoro.

- Falar a sós? Sabes quem eles são? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Um deles é dos comerciantes mais ricos e o outro é o Juiz. – Estrella explicou.

- Estranho. – comentei repousando uma mão no ventre. Estrella era a única das empregadas que sabia da minha gravidez.

- Quando pensa revelar essa gravidez, senhora? – Estrella perguntou.

- No tempo apropriado, porquê?

- Porque as senhoras comentaram todas sobre o seu recolhimento e acharam-na meia adoentada. Eu acho que as mais velhas desconfiaram. – Estrella avisou.

- Elas que se metam nas suas vidas sem graça. – disse e Estrella saiu com minha permissão.

Tinha combinado com James de só revelar a minha gravidez quando completasse três meses. Depois, as pessoas que tirassem as suas próprias conclusões.

Passado uns minutos ouvi passos no corredor e decidi levantar-me. Vi James caminhar até ao seu quarto com uma vela na mão.

- James. – chamei e este virou-se de repente, surpreso por me ver.

- Algum problema, Elizabeth? – perguntou caminhando até mim.

- Não. Eu apenas… Estrella disse que você ficou a conversar com o Juiz. – olhei James nos olhos e ele percebeu onde queria chegar.

- Não vou mentir. O Juiz quis saber como ficará a sua situação daqui para a frente. Afinal, ele ainda tem a ordem para a prender.

- E vai-me prender? – perguntei e James colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

- Não. Eu redigi um pedido para o rei que seguiu no navio de guerra que zarpou na semana passada. É um pedido de perdão. – James explicou.

- Perdão do rei? Disse que se eu casasse consigo isso bastava para me manter segura. – disse com ar sério.

- E assim é. Acha que se não tivesse casado o Juiz viria cá fazer apenas uma visita de cortesia? – James perguntou fazendo-me engolir em seco.

- Desculpe. Eu ainda estou brava com tudo o que aconteceu e acabo por não reconhecer o quanto está a ser bom para mim.

- Não lhe peço reconhecimento, apenas que tente ser feliz. – James sorriu. – Boa noite, Elizabeth.

Fiquei vendo James desaparecer na escuridão até fechar a porta. Só gostava de saber o quanto iria ser diferente a minha vida a partir daqui.

* * *

_Oito meses depois…_

O chilrear dos pássaros era o coro perfeito para uma tarde sossegada no jardim de casa, lendo um livro e apreciando o dia ensolarado. Ajeitei-me na cadeira. A partir do sexto mês a minha barriga tinha crescido substancialmente e sentia-me bastante pesada. O discurso das criadas irritava-me. Às vezes queria logo que o meu filho nascesse, outras morria de medo do parto. E a contagem dos dias por parte das restantes mulheres da casa não ajudava. Senti um leve desconforto e desviei a atenção do livro para o meu ventre.

- Quando é que vais decidir nascer? – perguntei pousando uma mão e sentindo o bebé mexer.

Os meus olhos fixaram os muros da casa. Não deixava de pensar o que seria se tivesse optado por uma vida no mar. Se me recolhesse poderia conseguir aguentar a gravidez toda, mas no meio de uma batalha. Afastei esses pensamentos. Se eu mal aguentava em terra, quanto mais no mar.

- Não sei qual o fascínio que têm por essas obras revolucionárias. – James aproximou-se e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha.

- Acusar um romance de ser revolucionário é um bocado ingrato. – observei pousando o livro.

- São revolucionários no que toca a mentalidades e cultura.

- Não sabia que era assim tão conservador. – sorri. – Parece que ainda não o conheço totalmente.

- Nenhum ser humano pode ser descoberto na totalidade. – James sorriu. – Como se tem sentido?

- Bem. Embora acordasse com um certo desconforto. – disse. – O que é que esse povo fala acerca da minha gravidez?

- Pensam que está de seis meses e não de quase nove. – James disse. – Eles não se atreveram a apontar o dedo mesmo que o saibam.

- Aposto que dizem que Will me abandonou. – disse e baixei o olhos.

- Mr. Turner nunca a abandonaria. Nenhum homem no Mundo a abandonaria, Elizabeth. – James observou e olhei para si.

- Você é um bom homem. – falei. Efectivamente, durante todos estes meses, James revelou-se um ombro amigo e um excelente companheiro. A nossa relação era apenas e só baseada na amizade e tinha esperança de James contentar-se com isso. Mas sabia que lá no fundo continuava a gostar de mim. Talvez o respeito fosse a grande arma de James.

- E completamente devoto a si. – James completou.

O meu receio confirmou-se com a frase deste, mas a minha atenção desviou-se para a contracção que atravessou o meu corpo.

- Eu… - disse, respirando fundo. - …acho que vai nascer.

- Como? Tão cedo? – James olhou-me em pânico ajudando-me a levantar.

- Cedo? Está no tempo certo, James! – exclamei e gemi quando outra contracção veio.

- Estrella, Gill! Acudam aqui! – James berrou e quando dei por mim este já tinha pegado ao colo levando-me rápido para o meu quarto.

Foram três longas horas que me pareceram um autêntico calvário há medida que as contracções ficavam mais fortes. Tive a percepção que os meus gritos eram audíveis na cidade e só queria que aquilo acabasse.

- Mais uma vez. Puxe! – a parteira pediu.

- Eu não consigo. – disse, completamente encharcada e agarrando os lençóis com toda a força que tinha.

- Uma mulher como você não tem força? Vê-se mesmo que é o primeiro filho. – a parteira riu debochada. – Já coloquei muita criança neste mundo e não vai ser esta que vai escapar. Faça força!

Respirei fundo e reuni toda a força que tinha. No meio gritei o nome de Will. Só queria que ele estivesse aqui. Que apertasse a minha mão com força. Que ajudasse o nosso filho a vir ao mundo. A dor e ansiedade desapareceram quando um choro encheu o quarto e provavelmente todos os aposentos da casa.

- É um menino. – a parteira disse enquanto olhava maravilhada o meu filho gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Eu quero pegá-lo! – exclamei de braços abertos e a parteira cortou o cordão umbilical e embrulhou o pequeno ser numa toalha branca.

- É um menino saudável, senhora. – Estrella observou.

- É o meu filho. – disse enquanto inspeccionava cada detalhe daquela criança. – Tem os olhos do pai. – disse rindo e chorando. – O Will iria ficar tão contente.

A parteira saiu depois de dar banho no meu filho, entregando-me de novo para que este pudesse mamar pela primeira vez.

- Quer que chame Mr. Norrington? – Estrella perguntou depois de o pequeno se alimentar.

- Sim. – disse, não conseguindo tirar os olhos daquela criança. – Entra James. – quando o vi na soleira da porta.

- Soube que é um menino forte. – James disse com um sorriso.

- Sim. E a cara do pai. – disse, enquanto James se sentava na beira da cama.

- Já sabe o nome que lhe irá dar? – James perguntou.

- Espero que não fique incomodado mas queria que ele tivesse o nome do pai, William. – disse e tentei decifrar a expressão de James.

- Não sou eu quem se vai opor. – James disse. – Ele é seu filho e tem o direito de lhe dar o nome que quiser.

- Obrigada. – disse sorrindo. – Quer pegar nele?

- Eu… nunca peguei num ser tão pequeno. – não deixei sequer James acabar o seu discurso colocando o pequeno Will nos braços deste. - Tem razão, o seu filho é lindo. – James disse sorrindo.

- Todas as mães dizem isso. – sorri rolando os olhos.

- Vai ser uma excelente mãe, Elizabeth. – James observou.

Sorri em retribuição e vi que James estava enternecido com o pequeno Will. E aí vi. Infelizmente, aquela criança só conheceria o verdadeiro pai dali a dez anos. Mas até lá teria uma figura de exemplo ao seu lado. E pela primeira vez em muitos meses, senti-me verdadeiramente feliz.

********

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo desta short fic. Espero que gostem!**

Vitoria Del'amore: **Olá! Obrigada pela sua review! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. O destino da Lizzie depois do que aconteceu ao Will ficou sempre no meio da bruma, por isso decidi escrever como seria se James estivesse vivo. E claro, também James merecia ser feliz. Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	3. Chapter 3 Luz ao fundo do túnel

********

********

**Capítulo 3: Luz ao fundo do túnel**

Olhei Will brincando em cima da minha cama enquanto me arrumava para sair. Nem parecia que já tinham passado dois anos desde que fora mãe. Will tinha crescido, aprendido a falar e caminhar e tornara-se na alegria daquela casa. Estava bastante parecido com o seu pai. O cabelo, o sorriso. Só os olhos eram os meus. Mas Will ainda era demasiado pequeno para compreender quem era Will Turner e prometera para mim própria contar-lhe a verdade quando este tivesse cinco ou seis anos. Não queria lhe ocultar nada. Até porque Will voltaria daqui a oito anos.

Mas o maior problema não residia aí. A primeira palavra que o meu filho dissera fora "mãe" e eu fiquei radiante. A segunda foi "pai" e eu fiquei estupefacta. Não era pela ausência da palavra. Todos os dias lhe falava de Will, mesmo que este não compreendesse. Mas William Júnior acabara por chamar James de pai e isso foi o que mais confundiu.

Durante este tempo, James tinha-se mostrado uma excelente companhia. Um marido responsável e um pai dedicado. É preciso explicar bem as coisas. Marido no sentido de grande amigo. Eu e ele não fazíamos vida de casados. Por fora somos um casal, cá dentro apenas amigos. Por mim não havia qualquer problema mas ficava transtornada quando via que este acabava por sofrer com isso. Mas eu não tenho culpa de não o amar. Nem ele tem culpa de me amar. Mas na relação com Will Júnior posso dizer que tirei a sorte grande. James nunca escondeu o quanto detestava Will e fiquei com medo que mesmo me salvando da forca não fosse conseguir olhar para o meu filho. Mas foi totalmente diferente. James gostava daquela criança a sério. Era tão dedicado como se fosse o seu verdadeiro pai e por isso não foi novidade quando William o chamou de pai. James ficou abananado mas feliz. Eu fiquei admirada e em choque. Tinha a prova que não criaria um filho órfão, mas por um lado tinha medo que este se revoltasse quando descobrisse que não era filho de James e sim de um pirata.

Estrella entrou e fez-me uma vénia caminhando depois na direcção de Will e pegando-o no colo.

- O Governador está à sua espera, minha senhora. – Estrella disse enquanto brincava com Will.

- Quantas vezes já te disse para não o chamares assim? Sabes que o James detesta ser chamado de Governador. – disse.

Depois de James mandar a carta ao rei pedindo o meu perdão, um oficial do reino veio de propósito a Port Royal com a resposta e tentando perceber as condições da cidade depois da morte do Governador Swann. Fui perdoada e as pessoas deixaram-me de olhar de lado, podendo passear livremente. James alertou-me depois da partida do oficial que o mais certo era deixarmos a mansão aquando da chegada do novo Governador. Concordei e nem fiz muito alarido, embora me custasse deixar a casa onde passara a maior parte da minha vida.

Mas uma carta acabou por chegar à dois meses atrás e James ficou em choque quando viu que tinha sido nomeado Governador da Jamaica. A causa? Excelente oficial, que serviu sempre o seu país e os seus domínios além fronteiras com estrema coragem e dedicação. Além do mais era um homem de confiança do antigo Governador. De um momento para o outro, o insucesso da captura de Jack Sparrow, tornar-se um pirata e actuar ao lado de Beckett foi completamente esquecido. Depois lembrei-me de algo. Ainda tinha família em Inglaterra e o apelido Swann tinha muita força junto da corte real. Fosse pelo que fosse ficara feliz com esse desfecho. Já não precisaria sair da mansão e sabia que James era extremamente competente para suceder ao meu pai.

- Ele está cada vez mais lindo, o meu príncipe. – disse despenteando Will e dando-lhe um beijo na cara.

- O Gover… Mr. Norrington referiu que se a senhora não quiser ir tudo bem. Passeios pela fortaleza são bastante monótonos. – Estrella comunicou.

- Eu não acho. Dali vê-se toda a vastidão do mar. James irá falar com o Capitão da Marinha Mercante e eu… como sua esposa, devo acompanhá-lo. – disse pegando Will ao colo. – Além do mais o Will precisa de sair um bocado.

James estava à nossa espera na entrada e Will correu para este mal o viu.

- O que é que se passa com este rapaz que vem ficando cada vez mais pesado? – James perguntou sorrindo quando levantou Will do chão.

- Ora, sabe muito bem que ele não é dado a comer nem obrigado. – disse, enquanto o cocheiro me ajudava a subir no coche.

- Sinal que irá ser uma pessoa forte. – James disse e coloquei Will no meu colo. Estrella sentou-se ao meu lado. Era agora a ama preferida do meu filho e aia da minha confiança.

- É engraçado ver como a pirataria diminuiu. – observei enquanto o coche avançava aos solavancos por entre as ruas esburacadas e enlameadas de Port Royal.

- Parece que isso a deixa transtornada. – James olhou para mim interrogativo.

- Não. Apenas acho estranho não se ter capturado nenhum pirata no último ano.

- Pelo contrário Elizabeth. Piratas reles têm rondado a cidade. A cadeia está cheia deles.

- E vão ser enforcados? – perguntei.

- Dependendo do crime de cada um, terão a pena adequada. – James sorriu.

- Ficando misericordioso James? – perguntei devolvendo o sorriso.

- Apenas justo.

O coche avançou pelo grande portão da fortaleza e parou no seu átrio. Estrella saiu com Will e James ajudou-me a descer. Estava um dia de calor tórrido e por isso abri o leque tentando arejar o ambiente à minha volta. Não queria voltar a fazer figura triste caindo das muralhas.

- Governador Norrington. – o capitão da Marinha Mercante apareceu exibindo um grande sorriso bajulador. – Como se sente no seu novo cargo?

- Capitão Hockins. – James estendeu o braço. – Ainda estupefacto. Confesso que não era cargo que eu esperava alcançar.

- Não seja modesto. Todo o homem deseja alcançar um patamar mais elevado. – Hockins disse. – Lady Swann. Sempre bela.

Hockins beijou a minha mão e eu apenas acenei. Nunca tinha ido com a cara daquele homem, principalmente sabendo que era dos mais entusiastas em me ver na forca. Depois do meu casamento continuou mandando piadas e embora denotasse algum receio desde que James era Governador, o que é certo é que o seu olhar cínico não o tinha abandonado.

- Se calhar é melhor dar uma volta com o pequeno William. Assuntos sobre negócios são um bocado aborrecidos. – James disse-me pegando na minha mão.

- Sabia que os teria de aturar quando casei consigo. – disse. – Mas confesso que não tenho nenhum interesse em ouvir esse homem. Eu estarei nas muralhas com Will e Estrella.

Sentei-me num nicho das muralhas olhando a vastidão daquele manto azul e esverdeado que se estendia perante os meus olhos. O tempo não tinha diminuído a ansiedade pelo avistamento de um navio incomum. Mas o que é certo é que Will transformou-se numa alegria que ajudou a suportar a ausência do seu pai.

- Um dia tu vais saber a verdade. – disse acariciando o cabelo de Will. – Só espero que compreendas o destino do teu pai e que tudo o que fiz foi pelo teu bem, meu filho.

Dizer que era uma infeliz, uma coitada que vivia rastejando com a dor de não ter o seu grande amor ao seu lado, era mentira. Quase morri com a sua ausência. Chorei todas as noites quando estava grávida, e continuou algum tempo depois de Will nascer. Com o tempo a saudade foi-se transformando numa espera de esperança, onde apenas me limitava a ser feliz por William.

- Mr. Norrington tem sido um excelente pai para o pequeno. – Estrella disse.

- James teve uma atitude nobre e nunca esquecerei o que ele fez por mim e pelo meu filho. – disse.

- Mas a senhora sabe que ele a ama. – Estrella arriscou e baixou os olhos com medo de uma reprimenda.

- Eu nunca o poderei retribuir. - disse com olhar distante.

- Nunca se deve dizer nunca. Já os antigos o diziam.

Aquela frase tocou-me. Eu não podia dizer que não gostava de James. Gratidão, simpatia, carinho, amizade eram sentimentos que nutria por ele. Mas não era nada do que sentia por Will. A paixão, o desejo, o próprio amor. Isso estava guardado para o homem por quem arrisquei a minha vida sem pensar.

- Prefiro ter o James por amigo mas sabendo do que sinto, do que enganá-lo. Ele é um homem bom demais. – disse e tornei a olhar o mar por um bom tempo.

Will começou a ficar birrento e pedi para que Estrella o levasse de novo à mansão. Sono e fome faziam Will berrar a plenos pulmões. Eu esperaria até James voltar. Fiquei vendo Estrella se afastar quando os meus ouvidos captaram aquilo que me pareceram gritos. Olhei para baixo e localizei algumas janelas com grades em ferro. Engoli em seco quando percebi que estava sobre a prisão.

Lembrei-me do meu cativeiro quando a justiça decidiu que deveria ser enforcada. Se não fosse o meu pai e a repentina coragem que me invadiu ao ameaçar Beckett, tinha morrido ali. Pelos planos de Jack, Will nunca chegaria a tempo e quase de certeza que uma corda grossa me tiraria o ar dos pulmões.

- Algum problema Elizabeth? – James amparou-me quando senti uma névoa nos meus olhos.

- Eu… foi apenas uma tontura. – disse e senti uma angústia.

- Pensando no que lhe poderia ter acontecido? – James perguntou e fitei-o nos olhos.

- Mas não aconteceu. – disse. – Mesmo quando fiquei presa consegui escapar.

- Então porque não se arriscou quando voltou? Se tem assim tanta facilidade em escapar.

- Eu… - fitei-o furiosa. James estava literalmente a divertir-se com a minha confusão. – Estava grávida. De certeza que não conseguiria  
escapar tão facilmente.

- Mas poderia ter tentando. – James cruzou aos mãos atrás das costas e seguiu-me lentamente.

- Se tivesse aparecido um navio. Se o Will não tivesse ficado amaldiçoado não me preocuparia com isso. – disse, enquanto caminhava pela muralha e abanava o leque furiosamente.

- E acha que se juntando a uma tripulação de piratas, mesmo com Will do lado, a sua vida seria segura? Grávida, com a cabeça a prémio por esses mares fora. Acabaria na forca de qualquer maneira. – James disse com ar desinteressado.

- Por acaso insinua que eu estou muito melhor na condição de sua esposa? – virei-me subitamente para James fazendo estancar no caminho.

- Isso é uma pergunta à qual só você poderá responder. – James disse.

Fiquei fitando James sem querer perceber o óbvio.

- Eu aprendi a gostar da vida que o destino me deu. – disse empinando o nariz. – Mas nunca poderei dizer como seria se fosse diferente.

- Quer dizer que você é feliz, ou pelo menos conformada? – James perguntou e aproximou-se.

- Feliz pelo meu filho. Conformada nunca. – disse e James aproximou-se tanto que colocou a mão no meu rosto.

- E não há maneira de ser feliz por você mesma? – James perguntou. – Não há maneira de alguém a fazer feliz?

- Eu… - engoli em seco quando os nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro. - … não consigo responder a isso.

Uma recordação assolou a minha mente. Algo que se passara há mais de dois anos atrás. Algo que não me deixara confusa mas com um sentimento esquisito. Mas esse episódio acabou por ser esquecido. E agora voltava de novo. E como sempre eu não sabia o que havia de fazer. Poderia simplesmente recuar quando os seus lábios se uniram aos meus mas não o fiz.

- Não… - quebrei o beijo bruscamente e recuei. - … é melhor voltarmos. Eu pelo menos, já não tenho nada que fazer aqui.

Andei a passo acelerado tentando respirar normalmente até ao coche.

- Elizabeth, me desculpe. Eu não queria machucá-la. Apenas não consegui resistir. – James agarrou o meu braço e me fez encará-lo.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – disse, desviando os olhos.

Durante toda a viagem não falei, não pensei, não respirei. Só queria chegar rápido ao meu quarto. Quando finalmente os meus pés pisaram aquele chão em madeira tão conhecido cai na cama chorando. Era horrível. Sentia-me uma autêntica condenada. Olhei o mar através da janela e outra carga de água jorrou dos meus olhos. Uma verdade passou pelos meus olhos. Eu deveria ter lutado. Evitado que James me beijasse. Mas eu não consegui. Eu sabia que ele me iria beijar e em vez de recuar entreguei-me. E isso soava-me a traição. Eu tinha traído Will. Eu tinha traído o pai do meu filho.

- Pai do meu filho. – sussurrei e a realidade atingiu-me como uma pedra na cara.

Há muito tempo que Will tinha deixado de ser o meu verdadeiro marido, o meu amor, o homem por quem eu morreria. Ele era somente o pai do meu filho. Podia não amar James mas ele era o meu marido. E só agora me apercebera o quanto esse facto não me afectara. Amar um homem e estar casada com outro, mesmo que fosse só de aparência deixaria qualquer mulher infeliz. Mas eu não estava infeliz. Podia não ser um poço de felicidade, mas estava tranquila ao lado do meu filho e de James.

Se o meu filho não existisse será que me sentiria assim? Nunca viria a descobrir. Porque sabia que se não estivesse grávida não teria casado com James e hoje estaria morta, presa ou roubando para sobreviver. Eu poderia ser a rainha dos piratas mas era também uma dama. E isso não tinha desaparecido no dia em que fora raptada por piratas. No fundo, eu era as duas coisas.

Estrella entrou para comunicar que o jantar estava pronto quebrando o meu monólogo interior. Mas eu não desci. Estava demasiado nervosa e deprimida para o fazer.

* * *

A noite caiu sobre Port Royal e não conseguira comer nem adormecer. Toda a mansão estava silenciosa e todos os seus habitantes dormiam sossegadamente. Menos eu. Continuava sentada com a cara apoiada nos joelhos.

A minha consciência estava pesada. Sabia que James não o tinha feito por mal e no final eu é que fui a bronca. Já me tinha beijado antes, quando foi ferido por Bootstrap e eu não tinha sequer pensado em contrariá-lo ou fazer uma cena. Mas agora tinha sido diferente. Éramos casados e mesmo no espaço de 10 anos, era impossível que James não o tentasse. Mas porque é que eu fiquei assim? Quase num estado de choque?

Pensei em como James estaria. Talvez se amaldiçoando por ter estragado a nossa relação. Mas ele não estragou nada. Levantei-me e puxei o cabelo para trás. Precisava conversar com James e tinha de ser agora.

Vesti o robe de seda e peguei numa vela, entrando no corredor escuro e comprido da mansão. O silêncio reinava e caminhei até à porta do quarto de James. Não sei quanto tempo passei com a mão no ar fechada em punho a centímetros da porta. Talvez ele estivesse a dormir e faria figura de parva.

Voltei para trás mas não para o meu quarto. Dirigi-me para o escritório que era de James mas que antes fora do meu pai. Lembro-me de ser pequena e brincar às escondidas com outras crianças e Will. Estávamos proibidos de brincar cá dentro mas sempre que jogávamos eu escondia-me debaixo da grande secretária. Confesso que acabava fazendo batota. Ganhava o jogo porque me escondia num sítio proibido. Mas esses tempos provocavam-me saudade.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e virei-me. Ao princípio assustei-me quando vi um vulto na varanda mas depois reconheci-o. James estava na grande varanda olhando o ambiente nocturno. Coloquei a vela em cima da secretária e caminhei até ao exterior, a noite iluminada pelo luar.

- James? – chamei-o enquanto me aproximava.

- Elizabeth? – James olhou-me surpreso. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não conseguia dormir. – disse e coloquei as mãos na pedra do parapeito. – Está uma noite linda não?

- Está. – James voltou a fixar o horizonte e engoli em seco. Ficamos um momento em silêncio e olhei-o pelo canto do olho tentando decifrar a sua expressão. Dor. Estava mais do que visível e mordi o lábio.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento hoje.

- Desculpas? Mas eu é que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Não devia ter passado os limites. – James abanou a cabeça.

- Mas não me machucou nem sequer me obrigou a nada. – disse. – E eu sei que gosta de mim.

- Não é só gostar de si Elizabeth. Eu amo-a mais que tudo nesta vida. Quando nos casamos eu sabia que não iria ser mais do que uma farsa, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda havia uma réstia de esperança em mim. Que um dia me olharia com outros olhos. – James engoliu em seco enquanto me fitava. – Da mesma maneira que olhava para Mr. Turner.

- James, sabe que isso é impo… - tentei dizer mas calou-me colocando um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

- Eu sei. E peço de novo perdão por a ter beijado. Mas este amor é maior do que eu. – James disse e afastou-se. – Acabei estragando tudo.

- Não. Eu sabia. Devia ter impedido, mas não sei o que se passou comigo. Eu é que deveria ter recuado quando me ia beijar e não o fiz. – disse e James ficou hirto olhando para mim.

- O que é que sentiu?

- Senti? Como assim?

- Quando a beijei. O que é que sentiu Elizabeth?

Fiquei congelada olhando James. Se me pudesse ver ao espelho neste momento estaria tal e qual um bobo da corte.

- O que eu senti. – sussurrei procurando dentro de mim a resposta. – Ora, como assim, o que eu senti. Eu… senti…, quer dizer não senti… eu…

- Está confusa. – James constatou. – Você pode amar Mr. Turner mas eu a deixei confusa.

- Ora James. Você é apenas meu amigo, meu companheiro, um grande pai adoptivo para William mas é só isso.

- Nós somos casados.

- No papel. E fora destes portões, porque aqui dentro todos sabem que é apenas uma farsa para…

Não acabei a frase quando James me beijou de novo e desta vez com uma urgência maior do que horas antes. Mais uma vez fiquei sem acção até que com o aprofundar do beijo envolvi um braço no pescoço deste.

- Continua achando o nosso casamento uma farsa? – James perguntou e pela primeira vez em 2 anos senti uma ténue luz ao fundo túnel escuro que era a minha vida.

Continua…********

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai novo capítulo, mais pequeno que os outros, mas que marca uma viragem na história. Espero que gostem!**

**Vitoria Del'Amore: Oi! Obrigada pela review que mandou. Espero que goste deste capítulo! Bjs!:D**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	4. Chapter 4 A Esperança nunca morre

********

**Capítulo 4: A Esperança nunca morre**

Os meus olhos ficaram pregados nos de James durante um bom tempo. Não sei se tinha sido o beijo trocado ou a frase de James, ou as duas. Sentia um formigueiro esquisito no meu corpo e uma ansiedade há muito desaparecida.

******-** Elizabeth? – James chamou-me à realidade e dei conta que os meus olhos tinham ficado paralisados no mesmo lugar. – Você ouviu o que disse?

- Sim… - disse em voz sumida.

- Não me respondeu à pergunta. Se tinha sentido algo quando a beijei hoje à tarde. – James disse e pisquei os olhos confusa.

- Eu… já disse. Quer dizer, você não me deu tempo de responder, beijando-me de novo! – Exclamei tentando parecer brava.

- E você correspondeu. – James disse e vi que embora tentasse parecer sério, os seus olhos brilhavam numa esperança infinita.

- É melhor acabarmos por aqui. – Disse, soltando-me de James e entrando dentro do escritório.

- Não minta para você própria Elizabeth. – James passou-me à frente e evitou que saísse do escritório. – Não esconda qualquer sentimento que esteja despertando em si.

- James… - coloquei uma mão no ar e pedi para que este permanecesse em silêncio. – Talvez o nosso casamento não seja uma completa farsa. Se reparar, a maioria das pessoas acha que somos um casal feliz.

- E não somos? Pelo menos falo por mim. Nunca fui tão feliz.

- Você é capaz de ser feliz casado com uma mulher que ama outro? Que tem um filho de outro homem? – Perguntei fazendo James engolir em seco e sorrir depois.

- Em primeiro lugar, embora saiba que Mr. Turner é pai do pequeno, eu aprendi a gostar dessa criança mesmo não sendo minha. – James aproximou-se de mim, uma separação de centímetros entre nós.

- Eu agradeço-lhe por isso. Você tem sido um excelente pai para Will e ele ama-o como tal. – Baixei os olhos, mas James levantou o meu rosto com uma das mãos.

- Eu vi você escapar-me pelos dedos quando aceitei a sua decisão de casar com Mr. Turner. Eu vi o quanto era impossível ser correspondido quando virei um pirata e a vi correndo para os braços dele. Soube também que se o seu amor por ele falhasse, era o Sparrow que lhe sucederia. – James pediu para continuar quando esbocei uma expressão de indignação. – Não minta para si própria ao pensar que não gostava do Sparrow. Eu vi nos seus olhos a curiosidade que tinha por ele, não como criança mas como mulher.

- É verdade que o Jack me atraiu. – Confessei. – Mas não foi o suficiente para que saísse para esse mundo desconhecido atrás dele.

- Pois não. Mas mesmo assim eu sabia que a tinha perdido. E quando a vi no comando daquele navio, sendo aprisionada pelo Jones. – James aproximou-se ainda mais agarrando a minha cintura delicadamente. – Eu confesso que tive uma esperança que talvez a sua história mudasse, mas quando descobri que o seu pai morrera, não aguentei e dei-lhe a liberdade. Como a um cisne enjaulado.

- Eu tenho tudo para lhe agradecer James. Você me salvou mais do que uma vez. E essa foi uma das razões para saber que estava segura ao seu lado.

- Quando eu fui ferido de morte eu pensei que estava perdido. Nunca pensei que Deus quisesse que sobrevivesse. – James separou-se de mim e caminhou até à secretária colocando as mãos sobre o tampo desta. – Mas eu morreria feliz porque a tinha beijado. Eu sei, foi ímpeto meu, mas fez-me feliz na mesma. Mas ao mesmo tempo… eu tive medo de morrer e de não ver mais o seu sorriso, de não ouvir mais a sua voz, de não sentir mais o seu perfume.

- Porque me está dizendo tudo isso? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- O que eu quero dizer, é que nunca me importaria de casar consigo mesmo que isso fosse a minha desgraça, a minha morte. – James encarou-me, os olhos brilhando à luz das velas. – Eu amo-a mais do que a minha vida e você sabe que quem ama sente quando é que deve ter esperança ou não.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu percebi que você sentiu algo tanto de tarde como agora. – James disse e fiquei sem reacção.

- Eu… foi uma fraqueza. – Disse. – Eu estou sem o Will há mais de dois anos. Fiquei carente e acabei fazendo o que não devia. Desculpe se o fiz ter ideias erradas.

Saí antes que James pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e tranquei-me no quarto. A minha respiração estava acelerada e comecei a massajar o peito enquanto dava voltas ao quarto.

- É impossível. – Disse tentando normalizar a respiração. – Eu amo o Will. Sempre o amei. O James confundiu tudo.

Sentei-me na beira da cama fechando os olhos enquanto a brisa nocturna entrava pela janela e passeava pelos meus cabelos. Mas isso não fez com que a confusão na minha cabeça desaparecesse.

- Ele confundiu. – Disse abanando a cabeça. – Ele só pode ter confundido.

Passei a mão pelos lábios e lágrimas brotaram da minha face. James não tinha confundido. Eu tinha correspondido ao beijo e o meu maior medo era ter correspondido ao que ele sentia por mim. Não queria que James sofresse mas sabia há muito que este ficava destroçado quando me via olhando o mar numa espera sem fim. Durante todo este tempo, James era o meu ombro amigo e não via que essa amizade dentro de mim se estava a transformar noutra coisa.

- Não. O James é só um bom amigo. – Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e esfreguei a cara. – Eu não o amo. Pelo menos da maneira que um homem e uma mulher se amam. É um amor que nasceu da amizade. Só isso.

Mas não era. Se fosse eu não teria adorado o último beijo, não teria a ânsia do seu corpo. E fora por isso mesmo que abandonara aquele escritório deixando James sozinho. O medo de falhar na promessa feita a Will, o medo de não ter forças suficientes para resistir.  
Deixei-me cair de costas nos lençóis suaves e fechei os olhos tentando secar as lágrimas. Quando os abri, já os raios de sol entravam pela janela, inundando de luz o meu quarto.

* * *

Vesti-me como sempre sentindo-me algo nervosa. Abri a porta lateral do meu quarto. Desde que Will tinha nascido, James providenciara uma ligação entre o meu quarto e o do lado, permitindo que estivesse sempre perto do meu filho. Will dormia profundamente e olhei Estrella dormindo na cama ao lado interrogando-me. Olhei a janela e vi que a claridade intensificava-se aos poucos.

- Lady Elizabeth, desculpe-me por ter adormecido! – Estrella exclamou acordando estremunhada e levantando-se num ápice.

- Não há problema. Eu é que me levantei cedo demais. – Disse, enquanto via Will acordar e o pegava no colo.

- A senhora dormiu bem? – Estrella fixou-me.

- Sim… porquê? – Engoli em seco devido à expressão desta.

- Parece cansada. Nada mais. – Estrella apressou-se a vestir enquanto eu dava banho em Will. Embora esta fosse ama de Will, não dispensava cuidar do meu filho e esses momentos eram sempre ternos e doces.

Quando desci para o pequeno-almoço, julguei estar louca quando encarei James sentado numa ponta da mesa e um formigueiro correr o meu corpo… de novo.

- Bom dia Elizabeth. – James olhou directamente para mim, fazendo-me baixar os olhos quando me aproximei.

- Bom dia James. – Disse enquanto este se levantava e puxava a minha cadeira gentilmente. – Obrigada.

- Bonito dia hoje para os navios zarparem. – James cortou o silêncio enquanto eu olhava a chávena à minha frente.

- Sem dúvida um belo dia. – Disse, evitando olhar James. Sentia o meu estômago retraído e uma falta de ar tomou conta de mim. – Eu irei dar um passei pelos jardins da casa com o Will.

- Faz bem. Infelizmente não a vou poder acompanhar devido a assuntos a tratar. – James avisou com voz triste.

- De certeza que haverá outras oportunidades. –Sorri e James retribuiu.

* * *

Enquanto William se entretinha vendo os peixes vermelhos da fonte, tentando apanhá-los, eu repousava na relva enquanto lia um livro. Reparei que li o mesmo parágrafo vezes sem conta, relendo-o mas não o decorando. A cena da noite anterior não me saía da cabeça.

No início pedira a James para que nunca tentasse algo que nos deixasse constrangidos e ele aceitou. Lembro-me do meu pai dizer um dia, em resposta à minha tese sobre o casamento só ser válido quando houvesse amor, que este por vezes era construído degrau a degrau.

Fora assim com os meus pais, mas não comigo. Eu só me iria casar com quem gostasse. E desde os meus oito anos que sabia muito bem com quem. E tive a certeza naquela batalha. E duvidei naquela despedida. E tive de novo a certeza quando soube da gravidez. E duvidei de novo… agora.

- Pensativa como sempre. – A voz de James cortou os meus pensamentos e olhei para a figura acima de mim.

- Sorrateiro como sempre. – Disse, enquanto James me ajudava a levantar.

- Assim me ofende. Que culpa tenho eu de a Elizabeth ser alguém que está sempre com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos? – James perguntou com ar divertido fazendo me rir.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntei enquanto enfiava o braço em James e caminhávamos até umas frondosas árvores.

- Pode fazer as que quiser.

- Qual é a sua opinião sobre mim? – Vendo que a minha pergunta deixou James confuso continuei. – O que você achava de mim quando me conheceu.

- Era uma criança, Elizabeth. – James olhou-me atónito.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que quero saber o que achou de mim quando me conheceu, o que mudou, porque se apaixonou por mim e que opinião tem agora.

- Porquê todas essas perguntas?

- Curiosidade apenas. – Disse sorrindo e fixando as árvores que se aproximavam.

- Quando a conheci era uma criança adorada por todos. – James começou. – Um pouco espevitada confesso.

- Já contava com isso. Lembro-me da cara de pânico que fazia sempre que visitava o meu pai e me via ao longe. Sei que era demasiado chata.

- Continuo a ter a mesma opinião agora. Sempre foi alguém com um carácter forte.

- Foi isso que o fez apaixonar-se por mim? – Perguntei e James parou colocando-se na minha frente.

- Foi tudo. A sua beleza, o seu carácter, a sua maneira de ser perante todos os aspectos da vida. – James disse fazendo me engolir em seco. – Você parecia tão frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer dizer que ao tornar-me uma pirata desiludi-o.

- No princípio sim, mas depois eu vi a mulher que você se tinha tornado. Forte, determinada, corajosa, sem medo de enfrentar o desconhecido. Mas o que mais me encantou… - James aproximou-se de mim. - … foi a mesma doçura continuar lá. Foi o mesmo ar doce e espevitado daquela menina que eu conheci continuar dentro de si.

- Eu… não sei o que dizer. – Encostei-me ao tronco de uma árvore. – Sempre pensei que me odiasse por ser uma pirata. Sei que isso não é verdade, mas nunca pensei que tivesse visto tanta coisa em mim que eu própria não dei conta.

- Nós nunca damos conta das nossas qualidades até elas serem vistas aos olhos de outra pessoa. – James colocou-se ao meu lado. – Eu lamento o transtorno que a fiz passar ontem à noite. Mas não irei mudar o meu discurso. Amo-a e continuarei a amá-la até ao fim.

- Acredita no amor que pode ser construído? Aquele que com o passar dos anos se vai solidificando entre duas pessoas?

- Refere-se àquele que normalmente é imposto e não nasce de uma paixão súbita?

- Ninguém me impôs nada James. – Disse.

- Mas no entanto está disposta a construir um amor verdadeiro. – James colocou-se mesmo à minha frente e pegou o meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Will precisa de um lar normal, com uma mãe e um pai…

- Pense em si só por uma vez. Pense naquilo que vai no seu coração e não condicione a sua escolhe por outrem. – James disse. – O que o seu coração quer de verdade Elizabeth?

A pergunta de James deixou-me sem reacção e sem palavras. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu tinha vontade de beijar alguém que estava ao meu alcance. Pela primeira vez troquei as lágrimas por um gesto que há muito se vinha desenhando e era quase inevitável.  
James e eu beijámo-nos apaixonadamente. Pela parte dele sim, pela minha já nem sei mais. A minha cabeça esvaziou nesse momento em que os lábios deles se colaram aos meus e as nossas línguas se cruzaram uma na outra.

- É melhor pararmos antes que alguém nos veja. – Disse, separando-me e com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Ora essa, somos casados. – James protestou.

- Saindo-se muito atrevido Mr. Norrington. – Disse e caminhei de volta à mansão.

- Estamos na nossa casa, não no meio da rua.

- Sim, mas no jardim onde qualquer par de olhos pode estar à espreita. – Disse, entrando pela porta da cozinha com James atrás. – Onde está a Estrella e o Will?

- Estrella colocou-o para dormir a sesta, minha senhora. – A cozinheira mais velha comunicou.

- Oh, ainda bem. – Estanquei ao ver as caras dos presentes pregadas em mim e em James. – Algum problema?

- Não, senhora. – As mulheres disseram e pude reparar nos sorrisos cúmplices de duas delas.

- Eu não disse? É claro que essas mexeriqueiras se puseram penduradas na janela. – Disse parando no hall de entrada da grande mansão.

- Como se as janelas nem sequer dão para aquele lugar? Elizabeth, qual o mal? Parece que acabou de fazer algo proibido. – James disse e colocou-me numa encruzilhada de ideias.

- É claro que não fizemos nada de proibido. Somos maridos e mulher, mesmo que seja só no papel. Só não gosto que me vejam assim.

- Você está confusa. – James disse. – Afastar-me-ei o tempo necessário para lhe dar espaço.

- Mas…

- Eu não quero ninguém arrependido ao meu lado Elizabeth. Pense e depois me dê uma resposta.

James deixou-me sozinha naquela imensidão durante três longos dias. Dera-me espaço para pensar e de uma coisa tinha certeza: queria ficar ao seu lado mesmo que isso implicasse uma guerra daqui a oito anos.

* * *

- Precisamos de falar James. – Irrompi pela porta adentro naquela noite quente.

- Elizabeth, eu dei-lhe mais tempo para…

- Eu já tenho uma decisão. – Disse e dei conta que estava no quarto de James. No passado teria dado meia volta. Hoje não. – Eu quero ficar contigo.

- Você está comigo.

- Mas não é assim. Eu quero ficar contigo como marido e mulher. – Disse, caminhando até si.

- Elizabeth, não confunda amor com um desejo súbito…

- Eu sei muito bem o que quero. – Disse, naquele jeito decidido que sempre tivera desde que me conheço por gente.

Beijei James com toda a força que tinha. Não queria esperar mais e tratei de me livrar de tudo o que nos separava um do outro.

- Elizabeth, não faça nenhum acto precipitado. – James avisou.

- Porquê? Afinal somos marido e mulher. O que há de errado em nos entregarmos.

- O casamento fica consumado. E perante a Igreja não há motivo para o casamento ser anulado se daqui a oito anos… quiser partir.

Fitei James durante um bom bocado antes de responder.

- Eu não escolhi aquele destino para mim. A vida que eu tinha desapareceu no horizonte e nunca mais será a mesma. Só me resta aquela que apareceu na frente dos meus olhos. – Disse e a cara séria de James deu lugar a um sorriso.

Desta vez James beijou-me mais ternamente, abrindo espaço a um beijo cada vez mais urgente. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo escuro deste, já que James se livrava daquelas perucas horrendas na minha opinião, sempre que entrava em casa. Desapertei o colete deste enquanto James me beijava traçando um caminho desde o meu pescoço até ao meu ombro esquerdo, fazendo o robe de seda branco cair no chão.

James pegou em mim ao colo levando-me até à cama, quase numa idílica cena de casamento atrasada. Notei que este estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Não era inexperiente. Já era até mãe. Mas o que é certo é que só me tinha entregado a Will e por uma única vez, há mais de dois anos.

No sossego da noite caribenha, com apenas as luzes intermitentes dos candelabros senti as nossas respirações alteradas como pronuncio do desejo iminente que pairava sobre nós os dois.

Quando James se livrou da camisa sustive a respiração ao olhar para a cicatriz que possuía do lado direito do peito. Incrivelmente a minha memória activou-se e lembrei-me da marca que Will também possuía. Duas marcas, dois destinos. A marca de Will tirou-me tudo, a marca de James devolveu-me a vida.

- Algum problema? – James perguntou receoso e eu sorri.

- Nenhum. – Disse, beijando-o e rolando por cima deste. Enquanto nos beijávamos e James acariciava os meus longos cabelos tirei a minha camisa de dormir ficando completamente nua e deixando James estático.

- Você é linda Elizabeth. – James disse invertendo posições e olhando cada pedaço do meu corpo. – Você não sabe o quanto sonhei com isto…

- Agora você me tem aqui. – Disse puxando-o para mim e beijando-o. A minha pele arrepiou-se quando senti o desejo deste sob as calças tocar uma das minhas coxas.

Um gemido saiu da minha boca quando James mordeu levemente um dos meus seios e traçou um caminho de beijos até ao meu umbigo. Senti a mão deste deslizar até à minha intimidade e mordi o lábio quando uma onda de prazer invadiu o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que este explorava o meu íntimo, estimulando-me e fazendo-me gemer mais uma vez.

Num impulso as mãos alcançaram as calças deste numa urgência sufocante. Era como se os nossos corpos se quisessem colar para não mais separar. James livrou-se das calças e por uns momentos fitámo-nos.

- Amo-te Elizabeth. – James disse e acariciei-lhe a face.

- Eu sei. – Disse e senti o meu corpo se contorcer quando James me penetrou.

Não houve dor como da primeira vez. Apenas uma crescente sensação de ansiedade e prazer que me fez agarrar as costas de James, chegando a arranhá-las enquanto o ritmo da dança dos nossos corpos aumentava.

- James. – Deixei escapar o seu nome num gemido, fazendo este gemer também. O meu corpo estava a entrar em ebulição e sabia que iria chegar o momento em que este se iria retrair deixando-me mole mas feliz.

O momento chegou e gemi alto não pensando sequer na possibilidade de alguém ter ouvido. James atingiu o êxtase logo a seguir e deixou-se cair encostando o rosto ao meu pescoço. Senti o meu corpo amolecer e vi que estava encharcada e respirando ofegantemente.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida Elizabeth. Nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida como agora. Você me deu de novo a alegria de viver. – James falou em voz rouca e eu sorri. – Amo-a mais que tudo na vida.

Virei-me e encarei James silenciosamente. Acariciei-lhe a face e este beijou-me sorrindo em seguida. Ele sabia. Sabia que não poderia dizer que o amava. Era cedo demais para perceber o que ia no meio coração. Mas isso iria mudar e uma certeza iria chegar em breve. Adormeci nos seus braços e pela primeira vez dormi uma noite como há muito não tinha. Leve e sem preocupações.

Mas o mundo estava prestes a mudar. Uma vez mas, provando que uma esperança nunca morre.

**Continua…  
**

* * *

Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo desta fic. Será que Elizabeth vai finalmente tentar ser feliz ao lado de James?

Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


	5. Chapter 5 Uma escolha, uma vida

**Capítulo 5: Uma escolha, uma vida**

Um ano se tinha passado. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias tinham dado novas cores ao horizonte, novas cores à natureza daquela ilha. Um ano era pouco na vida de um adulto, era muito na vida de uma criança. Olhei William pela janela do meu quarto. Estava cada vez mais parecido com o pai. Todos podiam dizer o contrário, que ele tinha o meu sorriso, o meu cabelo… Podiam ter passado quatro anos, mas eu sabia perfeitamente cada detalhe do rosto de Will. Nada saíra da minha memória.

No entanto, há algum tempo que nada era como antes. Em vez da longa espera até aquele único dia chegar, o tempo parecia voar para meu desespero. Amava Will mas não da mesma maneira. Não havia mais aquele desejo louco de o ver e o inevitável encontro só me fazia ter pesadelos.

Passara um ano desde que eu dera a mim mesma a chance de poder ser feliz novamente, de ter uma família. Aquela noite com James tinha sido o começo. Dali para a frente, por cada noite de amor, eu me sentia leve e feliz para no dia a seguir ao encarar William todo esse sentimento se esvair. Mas tudo mudou um dia.

O meu casamento com James tinha dado frutos. Além do nosso maior entendimento e cumplicidade, a maior consequência repousava agora nos meus braços, enquanto entoava uma canção de embalar. Emily, assim se chama a minha filha com James.

As saudades que sentia de Will, fizeram com que visse a gravidez do nosso filho como algo normal. Uma bênção, um pedaço de si. Mas a gravidez de Emily fora uma completa surpresa. Ingénua ou não, não me passava pela cabeça ter mais filhos além de William. Este tinha recebido alegremente a notícia. Não saía a mim com certeza. Teria odiado uma irmãzinha para disputar a atenção do meu pai comigo.

Mas a reacção de James foi surpreendente. Lembro-me de estarmos à mesa do jantar. Ao princípio não acreditou. Depois ficou estático e quando assimilou finalmente a notícia, pegou em mim ao colo, rodopiando-me no ar para meu desespero e divertimento de William. Quando Emily nasceu, pensei que James ficasse desiludido por não ser um rapaz, mas este alegou que já tinha um "filho" e que o fizera o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Aí, percebi que William tinha um "pai" maravilhoso. O meu filho sabia que o seu pai verdadeiro não era James, mas esse facto parecia não lhe importar minimamente no seu mundo de criança. Pelo sim pelo não, quando William fizesse sete anos iria saber toda a verdade sobre a sua origem.

Emily adormeceu e depositei-a no berço, chamando Estrella.

- Pode ir, Lady Elizabeth. Eu tomo conta da princesinha. – Estrella disse, sentando-se numa cadeira junto ao berço e começando a tricotar uma pequena camisola.

Respirei o ar marítimo quando saí para o exterior, arrastando o meu longo e pesado vestido cor bege. Era definitivamente o pior na vida da corte.

Enquanto me aproximava, um sorriso preencheu o meu rosto ao ver James brincar com William, correndo atrás deste e provocando-lhe os risos doces da infância.

- Parece que os homens da casa se estão a divertir imenso! – Exclamei, pisando a relva do jardim.

- Digamos que o tempo livre deve ser passado da melhor maneira. – James sorriu para mim.

- Triste sina a minha de saber muito bem como é o tempo livre de um Governador. – Disse rolando os olhos. – Desde criança.

- Mamã, o pai James vai-me ensinar a lutar com uma espada. – William exclamou correndo para mim. Temendo as revelações do futuro e já que William insistia em chamar James de pai, ensinei-o a diferenciar um pai do outro. A verdade é que este pensava que o seu pai estava num lugar melhor. Não dissera que Will morrera, mas no fundo, ele apercebera-se que o seu pai não devia estar mais entre nós. Triste ironia do destino.

- Está louco James? – Perguntei horrorizada.

- É claro que não o vou ensinar agora. – James colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro. – Mas ele tem de aprender como lutar e se defender.

- Mesmo assim ele ainda é muito pequeno. – Hesitei.

- Quem era a donzela que passava os dias implorando ao seu pai para que a ensina-se a lutar? – James arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar trocista, fazendo-me rir.

- Mas eu era muito mais velha que o William. E não morri por aprender mais tarde com o Will… - calei-me subitamente, mas James continuava sereno.

- Eu quero lutar para matar piratas. – William disse e fez-me paralisar no meio do caminho.

- William, há uma coisa que deves saber. – Ajoelhei-me na sua frente. – Mesmo que aprendas a lutar, não podes sair matando e magoando tudo o que te apareça à frente.

- Mas os piratas são maus. – William disse na sua voz infantil.

- Quando fores mais crescido, vais compreender que nem tudo o que parece é.

- O que a tua mãe quer dizer é que nem todos os piratas são maus. – James colocou-se ao meu lado fazendo-me arregalar os olhos surpresa. – Existem alguns que são apenas… esquisitos.

- É… o James tem razão. – Disse sorrindo confusa. – Um dia conto-te a história do pirata que conseguia escapar sempre das situações perigosas.

William fez um sorriso largo e correu para dentro da mansão.

- Desde quando é que defende piratas? – Perguntei com ar apreensivo.

- Ora, um dia o rapaz vai ter de conviver com piratas. Não vai querer que ele fuja a sete pés do seu verdadeiro pai? – James perguntou.

- Sei… se não o conhecesse, diria que andou na companhia de piratas. – Disse, sorrindo irónica.

- Mas é claro que sim! – James disse com naturalidade, deixando-me confusa. – Afinal casei com uma pirata bastante destemida.

A sua confissão fez-me sorrir ainda mais e puxar James para um beijo apaixonado. Essa era a minha família.

* * *

_Quatro anos depois…_

- E depois da maldição se quebrar, saímos vitoriosamente daquela ilha remota, levando todos os malfeitores presos. – Norrington acabou de contar a história de Isla de Muerta para contentamento de Emily. – Não foi minha querida Elizabeth?

- Mesmo. – Disse, olhando irónica para James. Emily adorava histórias de piratas para desgosto de James e para meu encanto. No entanto, sempre que esta pedia para o pai contar uma história, James acabava sempre por realçar o lado heróico da marinha, escondendo que fora um grande pirata, perigosamente honesto a salvar a situação. Isso e mais o sangue de Will. No entanto não o contrariava. Emily era ainda muito pequena e sabia que James a adorava.

O mesmo não se passava com William. Tinha o sonho de seguir as pisadas de James e para minha aflição não podia sequer ouvir falar de piratas. Era um regozijo ver a cara irónica de James ao ver o filho do seu maior rival odiar piratas. As minhas tentativas de contar a verdade sobre as minhas aventuras piratas tinham falhado redondamente com William. A este só lhe interessava livros sobre guerras navais e luta de espadas.

- Algum problema Elizabeth? – James chamou a minha atenção e olhei-o nos olhos. Fiz um ligeiro aceno de cabeça em direcção a William, que desde que o prato fora colocado na frente do seu nariz, remexia a comida sem lhe tocar. – Vejo que hoje não está muito adepto da comida, William.

- O que se passa meu filho? – Perguntei ao ver que este mantinha os olhos baixos e não respondera a James. – Sentes-te doente?

- Não. – William respondeu baixinho e vi que este agarrava o garfo de prata com força.

- Talvez tenha sido algum mosquito destes que andam pela ilha. – James disse, mas William levantou-se da mesa correndo para as escadas.

- WILLIAM VOLTE AQUI! – Levantei-me da mesa, mas James agarrou-me o braço.

- Deixe-o. Talvez esteja apenas com um pequena birra. – James disse.

- Uma birra? – Sentei-me de novo. – O William nunca foi de birras. Algo se passa com ele. Tenho a certeza.

- O Will está zangado. – Emily disse timidamente.

- Ele disse-te alguma coisa? – Perguntei, olhando aquela pequena menina de olhos castanhos-claros e cabelo castanho aos caracóis.

- Não. Mas eu ouvi ele dizer ao Phil que o ia fazer pagar pelo que disse.

- O filho da Rose, a copeira? – James perguntou ao que Emily abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Elizabeth, de certeza que foi apenas uma rixa de crianças.

- Talvez. – Disse sem apetite.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde…_

Entrei sorrateira no quarto de William deparando-me com este sentado na cama com as mãos em volta dos joelhos.

- William, o que é que passa? Ficamos preocupados com a tua reacção ao jantar. – Disse, sentando na cama. – Estás doente? – Perguntei colocando a mão na testa deste.

- Não. – William afastou-se.

- O que é te fez ficar dessa maneira? Foi o Phil? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ele disse alguma coisa que não gostaste?

William olhou para mim quando acariciei o seu cabelo louro acastanhado.

- O meu pai… - este disse, engolindo em seco.

- O que é que tem o James? – Perguntei.

- Não é o James. O meu pai verdadeiro. Aquele que sempre dizes que está num lugar melhor. – William olhou-me intensamente. – Ele morreu, certo?

- Eu… - gaguejei com a pergunta do meu filho.

- Ele só pode ter morrido. Diz sempre que ele está num lugar melhor. É o Céu não é? – William perguntou com insistência.

- William, o teu pai partiu quando tu ainda não tinhas nascido. – Disse. – Porquê essas perguntas agora.

- Porque ele não pode ter ido para o Céu. – William disse convicto. – Os maus não têm lugar lá.

- Como… porque dizes isso? – Ajoelhei-me perante si. – O teu pai era um bom homem.

- O Phil disse que ele era um pirata. – William atirou. – Porque mentiu?

- Will… eu não menti. O teu pai era um ferreiro exemplar. O próprio James já o confirmou. Foi ele que fez a espada dele quando foi promovido a Comodoro. – Disse, acariciando a face do meu filho, mas este afastou-se de novo.

- Então porque não fala dele? Porque diz apenas que casou com ele e ele partiu antes de eu nascer? – William perguntou, deixando-me desarmada. – Se ele foi um pirata, onde quer que ele esteja, eu o odeio!

- Não fale assim do seu pai! – Exclamei revoltada.

- ODEIO SIM. – William falou mais alto. – O meu verdadeiro pai é o James.

Lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos e saí do quarto de William, antes que este me visse naquele estado. Encostei-me à parede do corredor escuro, desabando num choro compulsivo.

- O seu pai era um homem bom. – Disse. – Era e continua a ser um homem bom. – Repeti de novo, tentando acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras.

Arrastei-me até ao quarto e antes de entrar limpei as lágrimas, tentando ostentar um ar normal.

- William está apenas com uma birra. – Disse, fechando a porta enquanto James despia o casaco. - Brigou com Phil e acabou ficando assim. Amanhã já estará melhor.

- Esteve chorando Elizabeth. – James disse e caminhou até mim, levantando o meu rosto. – O que é que se passou de verdade?

Afastei-me até à janela e olhei o horizonte, certa que aquela conversa iria magoar James.

- O William disse que brigou com o Phil porque… - não continuei e senti James aproximar-se de mim.

- Ele disse o quê Elizabeth?

- Que o pai do William era um pirata. – Disse e fechei os olhos para não chorar de novo. – Ele não falou de ti…

- Eu sei. Todos nesta casa sabem que o William não é meu filho de sangue. E embora não o comentem aqui, de certeza que o dizem lá fora. – James confirmou.

- Eu sei. Mas o William odeia piratas. – Disse. – Não sabe como ele reagiu.

- Uma grande ironia visto ele ser filho de piratas.

- Ele disse que odiava o pai verdadeiro. Disse que este não poderia ir para o Céu porque era um bandido. – Fechei os olhos de novo.

- Elizabeth, eu não quero obrigá-la a nada e saiba que eu amo o William como se fosse meu filho. Você, a Emily e ele são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. – James disse e abraçou-me pela cintura. – Mas está na hora de lhe dizer a verdade sobre Mr. Turner.

- Mas eu nunca lhe menti. Disse sempre que ele tinha outro pai. – Defendi-me.

- Não lhe mentiu, mas omitiu a maioria dos factos. Lembro-me que quando nos casamos você deixou bem assente que ele saberia sempre quem era o seu verdadeiro pai.

- Eu disse ao William quem era o pai. Um humilde mas corajoso ferreiro.

- Mas omitiu a maior parte. William não faz a mínima ideia de que foi uma pirata. – James virou-me para si. – Não demore mais a dizer a verdade Elizabeth. Afinal daqui a dois anos, Mr. Turner poderá vir a terra.

- Eu sei. Mas simplesmente não tenho coragem de o dizer. – Disse. – Tenho medo de perder o meu filho. – Abracei James na busca de um consolo.

- Você não o vai perder Elizabeth. – James disse, enquanto acariciava os meus cabelos. – Mas só você lhe pode contar a sua origem. Está na hora.

Engoli em seco. Sabia que no dia seguinte tudo iria mudar. Só não sabia se iria ser para bem.

* * *

_Um dia depois…_

William estava mais calmo. Ao pequeno-almoço, este demonstrava um ar sereno para os seus oito anos e brincava com Emily. James despediu-se de mim com um beijo e dos miúdos. Tinha sido chamado ao forte de Port Royal. Provavelmente algum problema com mercadorias e corso.

Durante toda a manhã reuni todas as forças que tinha para fazer o que há muito adiara. Estava quase a desistir de contar a William quando algo no horizonte me fez lembrar do ditado "não adies para amanhã o que podes fazer hoje". Esse ditado confirmou-se quando vi James chegar para o almoço.

Estava sentada na cadeira de baloiço à entrada da mansão, vendo os meus filhos brincar quando sorri para James.

- Voltou cedo. Algum problema lá no cais? – A minha pergunta rotineira veio seguida de um olhar pelo rosto de James. Este estava apreensivo.

- Preciso de falar consigo meu amor. – James disse. – Acompanhe-me até ao escritório.

Caminhei apressadamente até ao escritório seguindo James. Algo me dizia que o que James tinha para me comunicar não era boa coisa.

- James, mas afinal o que houve? – Perguntei depois de entrar no escritório e fechar a porta. – A sua cara mostra preocupação. Houve algum problema lá no forte?

- Os vigias avistaram algo no mar logo ao nascer do sol. Três homens boiavam sobre escombros quase moribundos. – James explicou.

- Meu Deus. Um naufrágio. – Disse. – Eles estão bem?

- Sim e não. – James fixou a janela. – Fisicamente vão recuperar, mas não o creio no que toca à sanidade.

- Não me surpreende. Nem todos são lobos-do-mar que passam pelas maiores adversidades e as colocam para trás das costas. – Disse. – Mas o que essa notícia tem de importante?

- Os marinheiros disseram que viram um navio incomum. Um navio que você conhece muito bem. – James olhou para mim.

- Eles foram… - abri a boca. - … atacados pelo Pérola Negra? – Perguntei e sorri ao de leve, mas depressa a expressão de James me disse o contrário. Um misto de ansiedade e pânico invadiu o meu ser e senti-me desfalecer.

- Está-se a sentir bem? – James perguntou ao amparar-me rapidamente.

- É impossível! – Exclamei agarrando-me a James. – Ainda faltam dois anos. É impossível.

- Talvez não seja caso para se preocupar tanto. Afinal esses coitados podem apenas estar a imaginar.

- Não. Ninguém imagina uma visão do Holandês Voador, James. – Disse sentando-me numa cadeira. – Achas… que ele pode estar rondando Port Royal?

- Não sei Elizabeth. – James acariciou-me a face. – Mas quanto mais cedo você contar a verdade ao William, mais depressa tudo se vai esclarecer.

Engoli em seco com a perspectiva. Ao final da tarde pedi para que James estivesse presente quando William soubesse da sua história. Ao princípio recusou, mas depois acompanhou-me até ao quarto deste. Foi o próprio que começou, já que eu não conseguia abrir a boca. Contou sobre o resgate de Will, de como este se tornou um exímio ferreiro e do pouco que conhecia deste. Depois coube-me a mim, contar todo o resto.

Ao princípio William ficou interessadíssimo. Até à Isla de Muerta este assistiu maravilhado ao meu relato. Fiquei com a impressão certa que este considerava o seu pai um herói, ao ter corrido o mundo e enfrentado perigos para me salvar. Mas mais difícil se tornou quando contei sobre a lenda de Davy Jones e de tudo o que se passou até Jack Sparrow morrer.

- Mas porque é que não voltaram a Port Royal depois de esse pirata morrer? – William perguntou.

- Porque ninguém ia desistir de resgatar um homem bom como Jack Sparrow. Além do mais havia um sentimento de culpa no meio. Um dia explicar-te-ei melhor. – Disse.

- Mas assim vocês tornaram-se piratas! – William exclamou.

- Filho, há piratas maus e piratas bons neste mundo.

- Eu vou-me retirar. – James disse. – Vocês têm de ter essa conversa sozinhos. Eu vou ver como está Emily.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, não impedindo. Depois de este fechar a porta, fixei de novo William. – O mundo da pirataria é perigoso mas também pode ser maravilhoso. Basta estarmos com a pessoa certa.

- Mas todos dizem que os piratas são assassinos.

- E os soldados não o são? Afinal também matam pessoas. – Disse e William fixou-me confuso. – Existe um código pirata. Quem o seguir, mesmo que não seja à risca tem grandes hipóteses de ser além de um pirata claro, um homem honrado e leal com os seus compromissos.

- O que aconteceu a seguir? – William perguntou e eu contei tudo o que se tinha passado até ao meu casamento no meio daquele Maelstrom.

- Como vês, o verdadeiro vilão da história chamava-se Beckett e não era um pirata.

- O que aconteceu com Davy Jones? Ele também era mau. – Will perguntou.

Chegara o momento que mais temera. Explicar ao meu próprio filho o porquê de o seu pai ter sumido, o porquê daquela separação tão dolorosa, o porquê de nunca lhe ter contado e o pior, dizer que Will regressaria dentro de dois anos para num único dia conhecer o seu filho.

William ouvira tudo direitinho. Não fizera nenhum comentário. Não fizera nenhuma pergunta. No final fiquei olhando-o e William desviou os olhos para a janela e caminhou até lá.

- Fala alguma coisa filho. Eu preciso de saber o que sentes. – Disse levantando-me e abraçando William. – Eu sei que é muito para quem só tem oito anos, mas eu precisava que soubesses o que realmente aconteceu com o teu pai. E quero que saibas que mesmo ele não sabendo que existes, ele te ama incondicionalmente.

- Porque é que casaste de novo? Não amavas o meu pai? – William perguntou.

- É claro que o amava! E ainda amo. – Disse e William olhou-me confuso. – É complicado o mundo dos adultos. Mas um dia irás compreender.

- É verdade que o meu avô também navega com o meu pai Will?

- É sim. Bill Turner foi a razão para o teu pai querer tanto derrotar Davy Jones. – Disse. – Mas porque perguntas?

- Porque eu nunca tive um avô. – William disse, deixando-me emocionada.

Sabia que um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida estava ultrapassado. Mas outro, muito maior e com consequências ainda estava para vir, espiando-me como uma sombra constante no horizonte.

* * *

_Dois anos depois…_

A brisa suave do final da tarde tocou o meu rosto ao de leve. Coloquei-me ao lado de William, passando uma mão sobre os seus ombros e esperando de cima daquele penhasco o sol se pôr. Olhei para si enquanto o astro rei ia ficando mais pequeno e William sorriu-me. Ele sabia que tinha chegado o momento. O momento por qual aguardei durante dez anos. O momento que eu desejei durante dois longos anos e que depois temi nos restantes. Sabia que William estava nervoso. Há algum tempo que este ia assimilando tudo o que lhe contara e tinha curiosidade em saber como era o seu verdadeiro pai.

James não me acompanhou. Ficara na mansão fazendo companhia a Emily, agora com seis anos. Doía pensar o quanto este devia estar nervoso, não fazendo ideia do que iria acontecer. Apenas me tinha dito uma coisa neste dia. Que me amava mais do que a ele próprio e que eu era livre. Sentia que mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera entre nós, de termos gerado uma filha linda, faltava a prova de fogo que iria dar-lhe a certeza se eu era dele ou não. Só pedia para que não levasse Emily. Seria a única recordação que teria de mim.

Mas eu já havia tomado a minha decisão. Inconscientemente já a tinha tomado há muito tempo. Esperava apenas que Will aparecesse no horizonte. E ele apareceu. O sol se pôs e um raio verde rasgou a linha do horizonte. Do nada surgia um navio majestoso que navegava em direcção à baía deserta do outro lado da ilha. William olhou-me surpreso, dando conta que tudo o que lhe contara era real e riu abertamente. Eu retribuí. Sentia um formigueiro crescente em mim. Como se fosse uma criança que finalmente teria o que sempre desejara.

Descemos até à baia e um homem esperava-nos na praia. Era ele. Will Turner em carne e osso. Mais bonito do que já era. Do que eu própria me lembrava. Aproximou-se de nós e vi que os seus olhos fixos em mim desceram até à figura de William, fazendo sorrir abertamente.

- Will… - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. – Este é…

- Eu sei quem este homenzinho é. – Will agachou-se até ficar do mesmo tamanho de William. – Soube sempre que ele existiu.

Vi que Will estava emocionado e não contive as lágrimas. Do nada William abraçou-se a Will e este levantou-o no ar. Há quem diga que o sangue puxa sempre e no caso da família Turner o facto confirmara-se.

- Meu filho… - Will depositou William no chão e olhou-o maravilhado. – Deste-me a maior prenda do mundo Elizabeth.

- Tu é que me deixaste um presente lindo. – Disse e Will abraçou-me forte. Agarrei-o de igual forma, a saudade de dez anos afluindo com toda a força. Mas havia algo que eu precisava dizer e sabia que só tinha um dia para o fazer.

Não contei nada durante toda aquela noite. Estranhamente, Will abraçara-me mas não tentara mais nada. Talvez estivesse à espera de um momento a sós. Aconteceu quando Bootstrap levou William a conhecer o Holandês.

- Tens algo a me dizer. – Will disse enquanto olhava o fogo crepitante na fogueira no meio da praia.

- Eu… - engoli em seco. - … quero que saibas que sofri bastante quando foste embora. Durante todos estes anos eu esperei este dia.

- Mas nem sempre foi mau. – Will disse e fixou-me.

- Claro que não. William conseguiu atenuar a dor…

- Não foi só o William, Elizabeth. – Will olhou-me nos olhos. Ele sabia. Tudo o que eu tinha de contar, tinha de explicar. Ele sabia de tudo.

- Will, por favor. Tenta entender. Eu estava sozinha no mundo, vim para Port Royal pensando que teria uma chance de ser um pouco feliz quando descobri que estava grávida. Ainda por cima com a cabeça a prémio. Eu soube que o James Norrington estava vivo e pedi a sua ajuda. Por favor Will, se sabes de tudo, tenta compreender. Casar-me com ele foi a única maneira de salvar o nosso filho.

- Foi eu que o tirei das águas. E fui eu que o coloquei junto dos feridos da batalha. – Will disse para meu espanto. – Eu sabia que estavas sozinha. Sabia que o Jack e o Barbossa tinham partido e que o Governador estava morto. Precisavas de alguém que te apoiasse. Que te protegesse.

- Quer dizer que… tu sabias que eu iria casar com o James?

- Saber não. Mas tinha a certeza que irias atrás dele se soubesses que estava vivo. E sei que ele era o único que não te negaria ajuda. – Will disse e vi uma sombra de tristeza passar-lhe pelos olhos.

- O nosso casamento foi um contrato. Eu e o James não tivemos nada. Era apenas para manter as aparências. Tenta compreender isso Will.

- Eu sei. Mas uma maldição muda-nos Elizabeth. Podemos ver além dos outros. E sei que embora me ames, já nada é como dantes.

- Nada é como antes depois daquela batalha. Eu… estava sozinha, triste, confusa. O James nunca se aproveitou. Pelo contrário. Sempre foi amável com o William e tudo o que aconteceu foi com o meu consentimento.

- Desculpa. – Will disse e tornou a fixar as chamas. – Por te ter abandonado. Por não cumprir a minha promessa.

- Tu não me abandonaste. O que aconteceu foi apenas…

- Um toque do destino. – Will acrescentou.

Ficamos um longo tempo nos olhando, até que Will me beijou. Agarrei os seus cabelos e as nossas línguas pediram permissão para se unirem.

- Eu compreenderei qualquer que seja a tua decisão. Porque eu amo-te demais Elizabeth, minha rainha. – Will disse e beijamo-nos de novo.

Aquele foi talvez o dia mais comprido da minha vida e talvez de William. Quando o sol se pôs novamente, voltei para casa. Ao chegar, tinha James na porta com Emily ao colo.

Olhamo-nos intensamente durante um momento até que James falou.

- Já tem uma decisão.

- Sim. – Disse, aproximando-me de si, enquanto este depositava Emily no chão. Pude ver a ansiedade nos olhos deste.

- E qual foi a sua decisão?

- Que nunca é tarde para ser feliz. – Disse, sorrindo abertamente e beijando James intensamente.

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores! Esta pequena fic chegou ao fim. ****Como tinha dito anteriormente, espero que gostem deste ponto de vista alternativo para Elizabeth Swann. Tenho de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a uma leitora sempre presente e escritora fantástica: Olg'Austen. **

******A quem ler esta fic por favor comente! Os comentários e reviews são o meu único ordenado. =)**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
